Memorias de humanidad
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: (Fanfic, universos colapsados) Todo lo que recordaba, todo lo que sentia, su humanidad deborada por el poder tras una corona maldita. Pero ante todo, siempre será Simon Petrikov, el caballero, anticuario y un heroe...
1. Ultimo verano

_**Hola lectores; sean bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de "Adventure Time" el cual realice mientras no tenía internet y mi ultima descarga fué: "I Remember You" y me puse a imaginar una elaborada historia sobre el pasado de Simon Petrikov; sé que los personajes no son mios, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores. Además que debe haber muchas historias parecidas (o quizás no xD).**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

Era una mañana especial, Hunson, y yo estábamos en nuestra ceremonia de graduación, este, era un momento importante en mi vida. Él ha sido mi amigo desde prescolar y recuerdo que desee entonces hemos sido casi inseparables. No me cabe duda que a pesar de cualquier cosa que pasara en este mundo el y yo seriamos siempre los mejores amigos.  
Pero admito que él siempre ha sido de esas personas que viven al extremo su vida:

-Vamos Simon, debemos ir y divertirnos, quizás esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo- Hunson, había planeado fugarnos la noche de la graduación a un centro nocturno a las afueras de la ciudad, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero alguien debe protegerlo (aun de si mismo).

-Esta bien Hunson, a las 12 nos vemos en la esquina- pasaron la horas y pase con el coche por mi loco amigo y nos dirigimos a aquel lugar. Todo iba bien, nos rodeamos de un grupo de chicas que también iban a festejar, bebimos todo lo que en la carta estaba impreso, habíamos perdido ya la noción del tiempo y fue justo en ese momento donde la vimos por primera vez, sentada de espaldas en la barra una joven pelirroja que traía un entallado vestido color verde:

-Apuesto a que la llevo a segunda base- Hunson estaba totalmente seguro, se acomodo los pantalones -¿Qué apuestas?-

-Hunson no te metas en problemas- Ya estaba bajo los efectos del licor;

-Hermano, solo tenemos esta noche para hacer estupideces, mañana nos iremos a la universidad y no nos veremos en… ¿Que?¿Tres años?- se reía y se dirigió donde ella:

-Hey idiota- un tipo alto se interpuso entre Hudson y aquella mujer –Aléjate de aquí-

-Oye hermano- Hunson intentó dialogar con aquel grandulón - deberías relajarte este bar es de todos- quiso pasar por un costado de él, entonces fui a su rescate,

-No soy tu hermano, aléjate de aquí- le empujo contra mi -váyanse ahora- él parecía muy molesto,

-Sí, esta bien…- Levanté a Hunson, pero en vez de irnos, se abalanzó contra el _gorilón _y comenzaron una pelea, intenté separar a mi amigo, pero cuando me di cuenta a mí también me estaban golpeando:

-¡Bob ya basta!- La chica de la barra, termino levantándose tomó de la oreja del gigantón ese –Nos vamos- le jalo hasta la puerta.

-Que mujer…- Hunson y yo nos habíamos quedado impresionados, pero me molestaba el hecho que a veces se comportara de esa manera, nos dirigimos a casa. A estar ahí mi madre y los padres de Hudson, nos esperaban a la puerta y aunque nos dieron el castigo de nuestras vidas, seria este nuestro último verano en el vecindario que nos vio crecer.

Aunque Hunson ya la había olvidado, yo no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo día en ella. Le busque repetidas veces en los centros comerciales, restaurantes y tiendas de la ciudad, mas no le encontraba.

El día que partí de casa, la cajuela de mi auto estaba al tope e incluso tuve que atiborrar los asientos de atrás de mi auto:

-Simon, hijo, recuerda regresar aquí cada navidad- mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer realmente amorosa –Te extrañare tanto – Ella me abrazó -Oh es cierto- se separo y saco un recado -Hijo, debes pasar por tu _prima_ a la central –

-¿Mi _prima_?-

-Si, ya sabes, Simonette; compartirán un apartamento en la gran ciudad. Ella irá a la misma universidad que tú- los vagos recuerdos que tenia de ella, es que era una niña algo robusta y que estaba apasionada con cuentos de hadas y romances imposibles:

-¿Como es que ella…?- me molestaba un poco la idea, ya que ella era un niña algo cursi y lloraba casi de cualquier _cosita_ -¿A que hora debo pasar por ella?-

-Ah ver… ella estaría aquí a las tres o seis- Tome el recado y entre por la ventana del auto y corrí a la central de autobuses, pues ella estaba a cinco minutos de llegar.

-Simonette… ¿donde estas?- Tarde casi una hora por el tráfico, pero entre a la estación y miré por todas partes; me imaginaba que ella aun seria una chica tímida al hablar, quizás sentada en sus maletas o escondida detrás de algún lugar. Entonces alguien había chocado conmigo, cayendo los dos al piso

-Ahg… ¡oye fíjate por donde vas tu…- Entonces la vi de nuevo, era la chica de esa noche

-Au, au… ¡Ah! Mis lentes… ¿Donde están?- Ella estaba mas preocupada en recoger sus notas y sus lentes –Ayúdame por favor-

-Oye ¿Estas bien?- Le ayudaba a recoger todos sus papeles

-Si eso cre…- nuestras manos se tocaron por primera vez y nos miramos durante unos instantes, ella lucia mas hermosa que aquella noche –Hola…-

-Hola- nos levantamos –Eh… yo- le di sus libros

-Gracias- Ella reía –¿Tu también vas de salida?- tomó sus libros

-Si bueno, algo así, de hecho vengo a recoger a alguien- Estaba muy nervioso

-¿Una chica?-

-Eh, a, si, una chica-

-Ah… - ella se veía algo triste –Me alegra por ella-

- Pero no es lo que piensas, ella es mi prima y bueno yo…- entonces alguien me abrazo:

-¡Simon!- una chica me había tirado al piso

-¿Ah que?- era una chica de cabellos largos y castaños

-Atención pasajeros del autobús 32, favor de presentarse en la planta- se escuchó en las parlantes de la central:

-Dios tengo que irme, espero verte de nuevo- Ella tomó sus maletas y corrió al otro lado de la estación.

-¿Oye que te pasa?- alejé a la chica

-Ay que bueno que ya llegaste, creí que me habías olvidado- ella se lanzó a mis labios, yo me quede paralizado

-¡¿Dios, estas loca?!- casi le aventé- ¿Por qué me besas?-

-¡Prometiste que serias mi esposo cuando creciéramos!- entonces una chica de cabellos castaños y bastante atractiva, estaba frente a mi – ¡Simon, eres muy cruel!- ella cruzó sus brazos y hacia un gesto que se me hacia familiar

-Un momento… ¿Simonette?-

-¡Duh! ¡Claro que si! ¿Es que no me recuerdas?- Entonces ese recuerdo había cruzado por mi mente.

.::_Flashback_::.

-Simon ¿No crees que esa nube parece una corona?- una niña de vestido rosa y yo, estábamos tirados en el pasto

-Si, eso creo, o quizás una montaña- señalaba la nube, pero ella se levantó

-Simon, quiero que me prometas algo- estaba parada de espaldas

-Claro ¿Que quieres que te prometa?- me levanté

-Cuando seamos grandes, iremos juntos a la universidad y nos casaremos, tú serás mi rey y yo tu reina- ella me miraba muy sonrojada y feliz

- Si, claro, esta bien- ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-¡Gracias! ¡Te amo Simon!-

.::_Fin de flashback::._

_-_Pero Simonette, esa promesa…- ella me abrazó

-Simon, te extrañe tantas noches…- su abrazo era cálido y lleno de tanto amor, que no pude resistirme a corresponder su abrazo, entonces sentí en mi pecho la humedad de sus lágrimas –¡Pero ahora podremos estar juntos siempre!- ella volvió a mirarme y sonrió, y me provoco un rubor.

Ella agarró su maleta y se dirigió a la salida:

-¡Espera, no sabes donde esta el auto!- le cargue sus cosas.

Simonette, me había contado, que realmente no éramos parientes de sangre, mas su mamá y la mía, eran casi como hermanas entonces por eso nos llamábamos primos. Ella antes vivía en la casa de enfrente donde ahora vivía Hudson, pues su padre tenía un puesto militar y tuvieron que cambiar constantemente de casa. Pero aun mas importante es que ambos nos dirigíamos al Este a estudiar.


	2. Reina mia

_**Hola lectores; les recuerdo que sé que los personajes no son mios, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores.**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

Habíamos llegado al apartamento donde estaríamos los siguientes cuatro años, el problema era que aun que el apartamento era genial y ofrecía una hermosa vista al parque, solo teníamos una cama; sin embargo, me jaló hacia ella y nos tiramos a la cama, ella se acomodo y recargo su cabeza en mis brazos:

-Simon, te quiero- susurro antes de quedarse dormida y yo también. A la mañana siguiente, se avecinaba el primer día de clases. Ella se había levantado temprano y había preparado el desayuno:

-Buenos días- Su tono era demasiado dulce al hablar –Debemos apurarnos o se nos hará tarde- a pesar del tiempo, ella seguía siendo una persona muy noble y servicial –Ella acomodo su cabello, me senté a la mesa:

-Esto es delicioso- mi sorpresa fue que la comida gozaba de excelente sazón, y casi devoré el plato.

-Me alegra- ella me veía y sonreía, pero tomaba su tiempo entre cada bocado – ¿Te veré en el laboratorio?-

-¿Ah? ¿Por que?- le mire y ella sacó un papel:

-Bueno, tenemos clases separadas y pues mis clases terminan a las cinco ¿Tu a que hora terminas?- había olvidado que asistiríamos a la misma universidad pero en diferentes clases – Creo tu primera clase es en dos horas- ella había sacado mi horario;

-¿Cómo es que?...- me parecía algo extraño que ella tuviese mi horario;

-Je- rio como si se tratase de una travesura-Debo prever estas situaciones, tu eres mío después de todo- me sonrojé y aunque quería decirle que esa promesa, creía que era solo un juego, tenía miedo de herirla; pues ella se tomaba muy enserio todo esto –Bien, es momento de alistarnos- comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa–No espíes- dijo mientras se dirigía a la bañera. Entonces me había sonrojado tanto que decidí salir a correr para despejar mis ideas, además no se que pasaría después si me quedase ahí.

Mientras corría en el parque, estaba pensativo ante lo que Simonette y su promesa, más la chica del vestido verde; me confundía entre lo que pasaba y lo que sentía por ambas; pero entonces regrese al departamento, ella ya había salido a la escuela, dejó sobre la mesa mi almuerzo y una nota que decía: "_**Te veré en el laboratorio. Te quiero**_". Me hacia sentir realmente importante estos pequeños detalles de ella; tomé una ducha y salí a la universidad.

El recorrer de las horas, era demasiado extenuante y leer cada vez textos mas complejos, me hacían desear tener más conocimiento, pero siempre en el laboratorio, me sentía bien, pues al verla ahí, me hacia pensar que podía lograrlo: -Simon ¿Listo para ver momias?-

-¿En serio?- Ella siempre estaba un pequeño paso delante de mí en cada clase, y me sorprendía que siempre nos halláramos compitiendo inocentemente por ser el mejor de clase. En el recorrer del primer semestre, algunos compañeros intentaban llamar la atención de Simonette, y aunque eso me molestaba, debíamos mantener en secreto el hecho que vivíamos juntos.

Pero fue después que regresáramos a mi casa a pasar la primera navidad, cuando mi madre comenzaba a insinuarme cosas sobre Simonette:

-Veo que haz crecido mucho querida- Ellas habían preparado la ensalada y el tradicional pavo horneado, mientras yo colocaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa –Y Simon te ha tratado bien ¿Verdad?-

-Si, el es todo un caballero, imagínese que hasta se sale del apartamento cuando yo me cambio- Ellas reían y yo quería que la tierra me tragara:

-Oh si, Simon siempre ha sido algo penoso, cuando estaba en quinto grado…- le interrumpí;

-Madre, he colocado todo en la mesa- Estaba a punto de contar los hechos mas vergonzosos de mi vida – ¿Ya podemos cenar?- entonces Simonette me dio un beso en la mejilla,

-Mi amor, ve a la sala, ya en un momento cenaremos, además aun falta que lleguen mis padres- Me gustaba pero también me incomodaba que ella me llamara así.

-E... está bien- Caminé a la sala y cambiaba los canales y a los cinco minutos en la puerta se encontraban los padres de ella, y les abrí la puerta:

-¡Simon, hijo mio!- su padre me asfixiaba en un abrazo

-Cariño, mataras al nuestro futuro yerno- decía su madre que era muy delgada y de facciones parecidas a las de su hija–Solo míralo, esta muy delgado- me había bajado su _enorme _padre, mientras mi madre y ella se acercaban a darse en un abrazo, Simonette abrazaba a su padre; me alegraba ver tanta felicidad; entonces por la puerta entro Hudson alardeando como siempre:

-¡Hola familia!- miró a Simonette- ¡Vaya preciosa!- se acerco a ella –Simon no me dijiste que vendría tu novia, es hermosa- lo empujé

-Basta Hunson, Simonette es solo mi compañera de habitación- intentaba alejarlo

-¡Pero esta muy guapa!- Me dio la vuelta -¿Cómo este tonto tiene a una mujer tan hermosa y no la hace su novia?- Simonette se reía, pero entro otra chica a la casa

-Mi amor, deja a la chica en paz o te las veras conmigo- Una mujer de cabello negro, ojos turquesa y de piel tan pálida como la nieve

-Oh Simon - Hudson le invito a entrar - te presento a Mary, mi novia y futura esposa- alardeaba frente a su chica

-Ah es cierto, los padres de Hunson se fueron a Hawái y ellos pasaran aquí la navidad- Mi madre apenas había recordado ese pequeño detalle; pero no importaba, la fiesta continuó y fue una navidad que recordaría siempre. Y más por que esa misma noche, mi amigo y yo platicamos casi toda la noche sobre lo que habíamos pasado en la universidad, reíamos y me la pasaba de maravilla:

-Pero si, amo a esa mujer; creo que ella será la madre de mis hijos- él afirmaba después de darle un largo trago a su cerveza- ¿Y tu que? ¿Qué onda con esa muchachita, he?-

-¿Simonette?-le mire extrañado

-Ella, hasta trajiste a sus padres y todo- bebí a mi cerveza - ¿Ya te aventaste el lazo o algo mas?- y aquí fue donde escupí y hasta tosí.

-¡No, no, para nada!- me limpiaba la boca -Solo es una amiga- estaba sonrojado

-¡Cálmate hombre!- Hunson se reía a carcajadas – ¡Si lo es, solo dilo! Ya no somos niños que andamos de _manita sudada_- se levantó

-Es que … creo que siento algo por alguien mas y me da miedo que también sienta algo por Simonette- él parecía mas maduro en esta ocasión; entonces volvió a sentarse y me dio un par de palmadas en la espalda -¿Recuerdas a la chica de cabello rojo? La que vimos la noche de la graduación- el se puso serio y me escuchaba

-Si, la que nos defendió del _muro con patas_-

-Pues le volví a ver antes de irme y pereciera que hubo química por solo un instante- miré mi mano- aún a veces tengo el recuerdo de su mirada y el tacto de su mano, e incluso me figuro oírla a veces- cerré los ojos y suspire –Pero todos los días veo a Simonette y es tan atenta y dulce conmigo, me prepara la comida, me escribe notas e incluso pidió a sus padres venir a pasar aquí la navidad, siendo que viven hasta el otro lado del país ¿Imaginas el esfuerzo que ella hace por atraer mi atención?- bajé la cabeza y la escondía entre mis rodillas –Ella es tan perfecta para mi y me siento como un miserable por no poder corresponderle como es debido-

-Bueno, pues la solución a esto es fácil- se paró, recargo su pie en un escalón, y como si fuese un superhéroe, colocó sus manos a la cintura y me miró –Hijo mio- y me señaló entre los ojos –Tu destino es con esa mujer- ahora señalo arriba donde dormía Simonette –Ella no es un recuerdo de una noche y además sus sentimientos hacia ti, son de verdad- entonces miró al horizonte, y como salido de un cuento de ficción, el aire sopló su cabello y se asomó el sol –Por que así es el amor, cuando te llega- me miro nuevamente y sonrió –¡Te llega!-

-Creo que, en verdad tienes razón, debería darle una oportunidad- me sonreí y miré a Hudson –Gracias amigo-

-Bien, ahora… ¡SACAME DE AQUI!- su pie se hundido en la nieve y tuve que escarbar para sacarlo; luego de la emotiva charla, él se había quedado en la casa pues había pescado un resfriado _marca diablo_; mientras que Simonette y yo nos regresamos al apartamento en la ciudad.

Comenzó un nuevo semestre y con ello intentaría que Simonette y yo, comenzáramos una relación más estable. Pues después de todo, quizás es que ella si se volvería mi princesa y después en mi reina.

Como cada martes después de clases, me dedicaba a trabajar en un auto cinema por las noches, pues aunque ambos teníamos el apoyo económico por la universidad, a veces debíamos trabajar; además quería comprar algo especial para ella, pues pronto seria su cumpleaños. Planee durante semanas llevarle a una cena romántica y ahí mismo pedirle que fuéramos novios; pero todo cambio cuando ella llamó:

-¿Simon?-

-Simonette ¿Que pasa?-

-Oh bueno, es que unas amigas y yo iremos a festejar a un centro nocturno mi cumpleaños y bueno, quizás llegue un poco tarde- esto le _había dado en la torre_ a mi plan –Pero llegare a las doce de la noche, lo prometo- su voz sonaba entusiasmada y un poco asustada por mi respuesta.

-Entiendo pequeña, ve y diviértete- intenté sonar relajado y feliz por ella

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Simon! No me esperes despierto, nos vemos- colgó.

Me hubiera gustado pensar que a la media noche, ella entraría por la puerta y yo aun así le regalaría ese anillo que compre en vez de la lujosa cena; pero esperé una hora, dos horas y comencé a preocuparme; llamé a su teléfono y este sonaba ocupado. Desesperado, tome las llaves y conduje a todos los centros nocturnos de la ciudad. Gritando su nombre en cada calle; hasta que una compañera del salón que trabajaba como _bar tender_ me dio paradero de ella:

-Pues la vi hace unos minutos- ella parecía preocupada –Pero vi a Cloe y Vivian hablar con un tipo que la siguió- conocía que esas chicas no eran de fiar, entonces salí corriendo

-Dios- corrí al callejón trasero

-¡Simon!- estaba acorralada por un tipo sucio -¡Ayúdame!- el tipo ahora me miró

-¡Aléjate de ella!- corrí en dirección al _granuja_, le di un puñetazo en el mentón y le dejé noqueado – ¡¿Simonette, estas bien?!- ella se refugio en mis brazos y lloraba asustada

-Simon, lo siento, yo no quería, pero… ellas- besé su frente

-Tranquila mi pequeña, ya estoy aquí y te protegeré- le abrace tan fuerte como pude –Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, eso te lo prometo- le miré, sequé sus lagrimas y entonces ella me besó con una pasión, que ya no podía resistirme.

Entramos al departamento y cerramos con llave la entrada; ella comenzó a desvestirme y mis manos actuaban por inercia a desabotonar su blusa y bajar el cierre de su falda; nos envolvíamos en una lluvia de lujuria conforme las prendas volaban para dejarnos al descubierto; el simple aroma de su piel me enloquecía mis sentidos. El unísono de sus jadeos incitaba más mi pasión por ella; mientras con ternura ella acariciaba mi espalda, toqué sus senos con mis manos y besé cada parte de su piel, mientras ella estaba pronunciando mi nombre ahogándose en placer:

-Simon, por favor- ella alcanzaba a susurrar de un modo que me estremecía –hazme tuya- sonreí

-Si, reina mía- besé sus labios con delicadeza, y comencé a bajar por su cuello; besé con ternura sus pechos y recorrí con mi lengua parte de su vientre; hasta encontrar mi objetivo, la copa de su dulce néctar, lamí su intimidad, mientras ella tocaba su seno y acariciaba mi cabeza. Después de unos instantes me levanté y estaba totalmente excitado y embriagado de su ser:

-Simon, te necesito- mire sus ojos llenos de ternura entre la oscuridad, veía su silueta dibujada por la luz de la luna

-Simonette…- subí sobre ella y le besé, mientras penetraba la fragilidad de su cuerpo lentamente, ella gimió -¿Estas bien?- me detuve y bese sus labios con ternura, ella acarició mi rostro

-Si…- sonrió y sentí la suavidad de sus piernas aprisionándome la cadera –comencemos lento- y movimos lentamente nuestros cuerpos y terminar bañados del sudor de nuestra danza de amor.

A la mañana siguiente, estábamos abrazados y el aroma de su piel durazno era el éxtasis de mi amanecer; besaba sus hombros para así hacerle saber que era momento de despertar; ella se sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados –rey mio- suspiró

-Buenos días, reina mía…-


	3. Separación

_**Hola lectores; les recuerdo que sé que los personajes no son mios, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores. Espero no haya molestias sobre las escenas del capitulo pasado, pero asi lo ideé.  
**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos semestres mas desde aquel día en que vi su delicada silueta contorneada ante la luz de la luna; pero me era imposible creer lo que un evento masivo afectaría a todas las naciones e incluso mi mundo. Esa mañana tomé el periódico y corrí a casa:

-Simonette, mira el encabezado- ella apagó la estufa y se acercó

-Simon, esto es extraño- El encabezado hablaba de un altercado en una aldea al norte de la capital de Noruega; pero habían descubrimientos de lo que parecía ser una civilización antigua entre los escombros; tomó el periódico- Pero estas ruinas… creo que- ella corrió en dirección a sus viejos almanaques y algunos libros de mitología

-¿Qué haces?- Sostenía la torre de libros que ella sacaba

-Es que siento que esos símbolos los he visto antes- tomaba un libro y lo aventaba después de hojearlo solo unos segundos –Esos símbolos hablan del Niflheim - ella me mostró un libro donde tenía cientos de imágenes donde aparecía el mismo símbolo

-¿Cómo es que tienes esto?- veía las imágenes y no tenia conocimiento de nada de eso

-Pues verás- ella se levantó y coloco más libros sobre la mesa -Yo lo robe-

-¡Lo robaste!- Me di la vuelta algo asustado y la miré

-Si, bueno no, es complicado- ella jugaba con sus manos –pues veras, hubo una temporada en la cual fuimos a Islandia a un trabajo de mi papá y… y… eso no importa- sacudió la cabeza- pues han mantenido estas ruinas en secreto, pero ahora con la noticia, alguien debe hacer algo, y seremos nosotros- se acercó a la mesa y abrió muchos de los libros en paginas muy especificas

-Pero Simonette, apenas vamos a la mitad de la carrera-

-Eso no importa, esto es más grande que tú, o que yo- ella parecía realmente emocionada por lo que estaba viendo y lo anotaba en una libreta

-Debemos ir a la escuela en menos de una hora- ella se detuvo en seco y giró hacia mi

-¡Tienes razón!- ella estaba emocionada, me abrazó

-¿La tengo?- le miré extrañado

-¡Si!- tomo sus libros con emoción –Vamos Simon, debemos ir a la biblioteca, entonces si demostramos que esas ruinas están conectadas, nos mandaran a una expedición, y que esto puede ser un gran avance en la historia de la humanidad, podría pasar que ¡Nos volvamos famosos! – abrió la puerta

-Espera, Simonette- le perseguí. Por alguna extraña razón, me había contagiado su pasión ante esta investigación; de día y de noche nos hallábamos haciendo las tareas e investigando cada vez más sobre esas ruinas, cada símbolo, cada historia incluso leyendo de las tradiciones y ceremonias de ese lugar, pero aun no era suficiente prueba para ir a una expedición. Entonces me di cuenta que ya estábamos al ultimo año de la carrera.

-Simon- eran las cuatro de la mañana y nos encontrábamos en un cubículo de la universidad –Creo que sé como ir de expedición- estaba sentada a mi lado y noté como cabeceaba

-Estas muy cansada, vamos a casa, mañana es sábado, no tendremos clases- me acerqué a ella, me quité el saco y se lo coloqué encima, ella se recargó en mi hombro

-Simon, es en serio…- hablaba adormilada –Debemos hacer la expedición, pero tendríamos que…- pero yo también cerré los ojos y no escuche la ultima parte.

Amaneció, me despertó el sonido de la pulidora del personal de aseo, Simonette ya no estaba a mi lado y solo recordaba que dijo que ya sabía como hacer la expedición, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, miré al frente y había una nota: "_**Perdóname por lo que haré, te amo Simon, nunca lo olvides"**_ salí corriendo al departamento de investigaciones:

-¡Simonette!- ella estaba bajando las escaleras y tenía lagrimas en los ojos, le abracé -¿Qué hiciste?-

-Yo…- ella me abrazaba y contenía su llanto en silencio

-Mi reina, vamos dime- intentaba hacerle hablar, pero solo negaba con su cabeza y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas –Vamos a casa, por favor- ella se separó de mí y caminaba en dirección al auto. Conduje al departamento, ella iba solo mirando hacia afuera de la ventana; el brillo de su mirada y su sonrisa, parecían apagados. Llegamos al departamento y ella súbitamente entró a la ducha.

No entendía el por que ella actuaba de esa manera, entonces me cambie, ordené una pizza y salí a comprar un pastel de chocolate, que es su favorito; preparé algo de limonada, pues se que a ella le fascinan estos detalles, y así esperaba que ella me hablara de lo que pasó y que había hecho:

-Simonette- ella ya estaba en el cuarto, pero se había encerrado – Reina mía, ¿deseas comer pizza?- pero no emitía ni un solo sonido –preparé limonada- pero no recibía respuesta, entonces use el arma secreta –creo que comeré solo este enorme pastel de chocolate- entonces escuche como abrió el seguro de la puerta y se asomó ligeramente

-¿El que tiene fresitas encima?- se oía un poco triste aun

-Si- sonreí, pues conocía sus debilidades culinarias, ella salió y me abrazó

-Simon, te diré, pero quiero que pasemos un rato agradable antes de eso- aunque me preocupaba un poco, confiaba en sus palabras y acepté.

-Esta bien reina mía, además no quiero ver la saga de "Guerreras ninja" 1, 2 y 3; yo solo- ella se emocionó y su mirada volvió a brillar

-¿La rentaste solo por mí?-

-Claro que si- sonreí mientras saque un tazón _copeteado_ de palomitas acarameladas, entonces ella corrió a la sala y con emoción abrió la pizza. Cenamos, reímos y vimos películas, incluso volvimos a hacer el amor esa noche. Era un momento único y aunque me olvidé de pedirle que me dijera que había pasado, el solo verla sonreír nuevamente, tenerla entre mis brazos y contagiarme de su felicidad, después de casi dos años, esa era mi única satisfacción.

Pero el verdadero drama comenzó al día siguiente, nos alistábamos para salir a la lavandería como cada domingo, pero ella estaba un tanto nerviosa, tanto que tiraba todo en la cocina

-Simonette ¿Estas bien?- ella sonreía pero aun tenia ese mal presentimiento como en el cubículo –Siéntate, yo preparare el desayuno- ella se sentó y tocaron la puerta, ella se sobresalto un poco –Tranquila, seguro son vendedores de biblias- me asomé a la mirilla de la puerta, mi sorpresa fue ver al padre de Simonette y a dos uniformados a lado de él, pase saliva y la miré –Es tu padre- susurre

-Simon, Simonette, debemos hablar- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al oírlo ahí afuera, entonces abrí la puerta

-Señor Buchnnov- el entró y tomo asiento en nuestra sala -¿En que podemos ayudarle?- me sentía nervioso, (peor que un novio pidiendo a su novia en matrimonio)

-Vine por mi hija- Simonette se empalideció –y con la simple expresión en la cara del señor, yo también

-No es lo que piensa, es quizás un malentendido- me paré a lado de ella y tomé su mano –Pero sea lo que sea, yo la protegeré señor- la miré a los ojos y ella se sonrojaba y alcance a leer en sus labios un "no", el señor se estaba carcajeando al igual que los uniformados

-¡No, Simon! ¡Eso no es!- ellos se reían y yo estaba apenado

-Eh… bueno… - pero después de ese _chascarrillo_, su padre se había vuelto serio

-Bien Simon, sé que tu y mi hija están muchísimo tiempo juntos y que han realizado una investigación profunda sobre las ruinas descubiertas en el atentado al norte de Noruega- él tenia todo un archivo con las notas de Simonette y mías –Y pretendemos apoyar esta expedición-

-¿Expedición?

-¿Como? ¿Simonette aun no te lo dijo?- la miré y ella bajo la cabeza

-Simon, pedí que me enviaran a la expedición a Islandia - me senté a su lado, preocupado

-¿Eso que significa para nosotros?- tomé sus manos, pero ella sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación – ¡Simonette!- me levanté

-Significa que, ustedes tendrán que separarse durante cuatro años y no tendrán ningún tipo de contacto- su padre me miraba de una manera triste –ella lo sabía, pero no hay otra manera de realizar este proyecto-

-¿No hay alguna manera en que yo pudiese acompañarla?- se levantó de la silla

–Simon, ella a pedido que fueras, pero este tipo de expediciones solo requieren a un antropólogo- caminó hacia la puerta -¿comprendes?- asentí y me senté

-¿Ella estará bien?- le miré

-Tranquilo, me he encargado que vaya uno de los mejores equipos de investigación, además estaré cerca de ella- salió del apartamento.

Transcurrió la tarde, me obsesione pensando alguna solución, pero sencillamente no podía imaginarme estar lejos de ella, sin su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus caricias; en un lapso de mi desesperación, tomé el carro y salí a dar una vuelta; cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en mi casa:

-Simon, hijo ¿Qué pasa?- Mi madre estaba en el patio arreglando sus rosales, sonreí y una lagrima me nació.

-Mamá, perdóname pero necesito uno de tus consejos- Ella siempre había sido mi apoyo y a pesar del tiempo, le conté todo lo que había pasado, el por que no fui en dos navidades, que Simonette y yo nos separaríamos y estaba aterrado a lo que pudiese pasar cuando ella se fuera a la expedición, pero ella se mantenía calmada:

-Simon, mi querido niño- acarició mi cabeza y con ese gesto maternal, me miró –El amor a veces debe enfrentar las dificultades y así se prueba a si mismo si es real o si solo vivíamos una fantasía- ella me sonreía –todos tenemos un destino mi pequeño, quizás el tuyo sea enfrentarte al estar lejos de quien amas; pero no lo sabrás si te rehúsas a dejarla ir- su voz me llenaba de paz – además se ha esforzado mucho y aun si no pudieses ir, ella lo hace por ambos- se levantó y me dio un abrazo –te amo hijo, se que harás lo correcto- me besó la frente y luego se fue a su cama.

Miré desde el pórtico de la casa, el amanecer, entonces había tomado una decisión. Tomé aire y conduje toda la mañana hasta la ciudad nuevamente.

Ella estaba sentada en el escalón de afuera del edificio, me esperó ahí toda la noche.

-Simon- ella sonrió débilmente- que bueno que regresaste- estaba hirviendo en fiebre

-¡Dios Simonette!- la cargue, la metí al auto y le llevé al hospital. Ingresó a la sala de urgencias ¡Tenia casi 40° de fiebre! Fueron las tres horas más angustiantes de mi vida, hasta que salió una enfermera:

-Señor su novia esta bien- tenia un semblante serio

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?- pero yo me encontraba desesperado

-Si, pero en silencio, aun esta dormida- antes de que terminara de hablar, ya estaba corriendo a su cuarto, al verla durmiendo, sentí un gran alivio:

-Simonette- suspiré y me senté a su lado, acaricie su mano –Te amo reina mía- besé su frente y me quedé ahí a su lado.

-Simon- Paso una media hora cuando vi como abrió sus ojos color avellana- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Estabas hirviendo en fiebre, te traje al hospital-

-Ya veo- suspiro -¿Y la escuela?-

-Tranquila, llamé para reportarnos enfermos-

-¿Los dos?- rio un poco –Estas loco-

-Si, un poco; pero es por ti- entonces ella entristeció su mirar

-Simon, yo creo que- pasó saliva –esto no va a funcionar-

-¿Qué?- Esta desconcertado -¿De que hablas Simonette?-

-Digo que, aunque nos amamos, el silencio nos lastimaría, la distancia nos volvería locos y jamás me lo perdonaría- ella comenzó a llorar

-Pero Simonette, te amo, estoy dispuesto a esperarte- tome su mano, pero ella la aparto

-Simon, no hay que engañarnos, esa promesa de cuando éramos niños era solo un juego en ese entonces- ella lloraba mientras me veía –en verdad te amo, pero no quiero que la distancia nos hiera- intentaba sonreír

-Simonette, no, por favor no- sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba

-Lo siento Simon, en verdad perdóname- ella cerró los ojos –te veré en cuatro años- entraron dos soldados y la misma enfermera, me sacaron del cuarto y no tenia permitido verla.

Regrese al departamento y todas sus cosas ya no estaban. De la escuela, solo nos habían informado que ella había cambiado, todas las tardes que llegaba a casa me sentía enojado y triste; a donde mirase, ella aparecía como un fantasma de entre mis recuerdos, la cama se sentía realmente fría, dormía envuelto entre lo que anhelaba, pero al despertar comenzaba mi verdadera pesadilla, pues ella ya no estaba conmigo.


	4. Un nuevo inicio

_**Hola lectores; les recuerdo que sé que los personajes no son mios, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores. Y apenas vi mi primer review; gracias a purpledragon6.  
**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

Fue el tan esperado día de graduación, y la escuela había organizado una cena de gala en el auditorio del museo de historia natural, vi a mis compañeros, algunos ya tenían planes de casarse y otros estaban a punto de unirse a importantes museos; y aunque fui el mejor de la clase, sabía en lo más profundo de mí ser que por quien estaba ahí, ahora no le vería hasta dentro de mucho tiempo:

-¡Hey Simon!- varias compañeras se acercaron a mi esa noche –Sabemos lo de Simonette, es una lástima, se les veía tan bien juntos-

-Si, parecían como salidos de una novela- ellas me abrazaban y me daban palabras de aliento:

-Gracias, en verdad agradezco su apoyo-

-Pero animo, veras que te conoces una nueva _amiguita_- ellas eran amables. La velada terminó y conduje al departamento donde empaqué mis cosas; di un último recorrido y aunque su figura me aparecía en cada rincón, cada recuerdo cruzaba por mi mente, me rehusaba a seguir llorando por ella.

Entregué las llaves del departamento a la casera, guarde mis cosas en la cajuela y di una última caminata por los alrededores de la universidad, el centro comercial y el parque. Después regresé a casa, y al termino de dos semanas volví a salir pues me habían contratado en el museo de historia natural, en Nueva York. ¿Iniciaría una vida ahí?

La ciudad era inmensa, era como le habían calificado siempre en las películas "_la gran jungla de concreto" _me sorprendían los rascacielos, la diversidad cultural en las personas, pero al entrar al museo, me sentía maravillado:

-Señor Petrikov, he escuchado que fue uno de los mejores en la Universidad del Este, impresionantes aportes y una tesis perfecta en el _folklore_ en países escandinavos- el director del museo me daba una charla en su oficina, tenia muchos de mis documentos y algunos reportes académicos; me daba un recorrido por las salas y finalmente me mostró mi oficina –estará encargado en el departamento de nuevas exposiciones- y cerramos el trato con un estrechar de manos.

Ya habían transcurrido dos meses y cuando aparentemente creía que mi vida era de lo mas normal; un día mientras salía de trabajar, al momento de bajar las escaleras, súbitamente choque con alguien; y mientras estaba en el suelo para ponerme mis lentes; tomé unos que estaban cerca de mí, mas no eran los míos, sino los lentes de la chica frente a mi que había hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo, nos sonrojamos e intercambiamos los lentes y justo en ese momento me quede sin aliento ¡Era la chica del vestido verde!

-¡Eres tú!- hablamos al mismo tiempo – ¿pero como es que?- nos señalábamos y después reímos, le ayudé a levantarse

-Perdona no veía por donde iba- ella se acomodaba el cabello

-No te preocupes- recogimos los libros del piso y los acomodábamos en una caja –Por cierto, jamás me haz dicho tu nombre- y en ese momento tocamos nuevamente nuestras manos, ahí nuevamente volví a mirar sus ojos celeste

-Ah… mi nombre es Betty Johnson- ella sonrió algo sonrojada – ¿Y tu eres?-

-Me llamo Simon Petrikov y por el momento trabajo en el museo- sonreí

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Debes ser todo un ilustrado!- cerró la caja

-Algo así- ella intentaba cargar su pesada caja–con cuidado- pero iba a volvérsele a caer -déjame ayudarte- tomé su caja

-Gracias- ella sonrió –De hecho no queda muy lejos- sacó un papel con una dirección, era la misma calle donde vivía yo

-Vamos, sube a mi auto, se donde es-

-¡Wow, que genial!- ella subió y conduje a su apartamento. Tenia cientos y cientos de cajas apiladas en la entrada, ni si quiera había comenzado a desempacar –Perdona no se donde quedaron las ollas y bueno am…- tenía un encanto que me recordaba mucho a Simonette, pero se sentía diferente, así que tuve una idea

-Vamos, te invitare a cenar-

-¿Es en serio?- ella me miró muy feliz

-Si, además; seria agradable cenar con alguien- y nos dirigimos a una cafetería a dos cuadras del departamento, ella estaba realmente hambrienta, comió el doble que yo – ¡Vaya que tienes buen apetito!-

-Jeje- tenia una risa muy simpática- es que la mudanza me tomó desde la mañana, ni si quiera había desayunado- me miró y tomo la servilleta –Tienes algo aquí – limpió mi mejilla y yo me sonrojé -¡listo!-

-Gracias- sonreí. Ella es bastante risueña e inteligente; me contó que había sido transferida hacia el hospital de cardiología como interna, sus aventuras en la Universidad del Sur eran muy divertidas, ahí tenia muchas amigas –Bueno y esa noche en el centro nocturno- quería quitarme esa duda desde el día que la vi por primera vez –Ese chico ¿Quién era?-

-¿Cuál chico?-

-Esa noche, estabas sentada en la barra y mi amigo se estaba acercando a ti, cuando un chico enorme se interpuso y comenzaron a pelear ¿lo recuerdas?- ella comenzó a reír

-Es mi hermano- se tranquilizó, abrió su cartera y me mostró una foto –esa noche me escapé de casa para ir ahí yo sola por un reto realmente tonto- miré la foto –Una vecina me había retado a ir sola, y Bob se enteró, así que fue por mi- ese relató me había recordado a esa noche con… -¿Estas bien? Estas muy rojo- ella tocó mi frente

-¿Ah?- la mire

-No es fiebre- ella me observaba

-Je- reí- no es que recordé algo, es todo-

-Oh ya veo- sonrió- y ¿encontraste a tu prima esa vez?-

-Sí- intenté sonreír –la encontré-

-¿Y? ¿A ti como te trató la vida después de eso?- la miré y aunque quería hablar, había llegado la mesera

-Ya es hora de cerrar- dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa

-Yo creo tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- ella miró el reloj que estaba detrás de ella –Dios mio ¿Ya es tan tarde?- la manecilla marcaba la media noche

-Te llevaré a tu apartamento- dejé el dinero sobre la mesa, salimos del lugar y caminamos hacia los edificios, se despidió y justo cuando subí a mi apartamento y para mi suerte era que su ventana daba a la mía.

Durante un tiempo, nos saludábamos en la mañana e incluso llegué a llevarle a su trabajo en el auto y después al mio; a veces pasaba por ella cuando salía tarde; pero nunca faltaban nuestras charlas cada noche. Y lentamente comenzaba a sentirme bien a su lado.

Se acercaba nuevamente esa época en que la ciudad comenzaba a tener ese aspecto invernal, ella parecía realmente nostálgica en estas fechas:

-¿Qué pasa?- me asomé a la ventana, la noche previa al día de acción de gracias, ella tenia una mirada realmente triste -¿Estas bien Betty?-

-No, extraño a Bob- suspiró –se acerca navidad y no estaremos juntos este año-

-Bueno ¿Qué hay de tus padres?- entonces ella se dio la vuelta

-La verdad, Bob es la única persona que tengo ahora en el mundo, nuestros padres murieron hace 12 años en un accidente automovilístico en año nuevo-

-Dios no debí decir eso- me sentía mal –Perdóname- ella se dio la vuelta y tenia esa sonrisa tan hermosa

-No Simon, ahora ellos están bien y aunque Bob no esté, yo debo ser muy fuerte- entonces fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió festejar con ella la navidad y aunque el museo no me había dejado ir a la casa de mi madre, ella decidió venir a pasar la navidad, solo nosotros tres.

Betty lucía tan feliz de pasar navidad y año nuevo con nosotros, que me enternecía y comenzaba a gustarme más la mujer que estaba a lado de mi ventana que la que habitaba en mis recuerdos pasados. Después de esas festividades nos habíamos vuelto un poco mas unidos, ella tendía a tener siempre la iniciativa y aunque yo no se lo pidiese, ya salíamos juntos al cine, a divertirnos e incluso a bailar en algunas ocasiones. El tiempo pasó muy rápido y justo estábamos por cumplir ya dos años desde que nos rencontramos; y sin darme cuenta, ella realmente curó mi corazón después de lo que me había ocurrido con Simonette.

Estábamos a una semana del día de los enamorados y aunque me sentía nervioso, planeaba pedirle a ella que fuésemos algo más que amigos; ero en esta ciudad, los rencuentros para mi no habían acabado y es extraño por que lo que pasaría después me agradaría y me daría un giro inoportuno a mi vida; me dirigía a la joyería para comprar unos pendientes para Betty, algo realmente especial, pero una camioneta me esperaba en la esquina y de ahí salió un hombre en traje que venía hacia mí:

-¿Simon?- su voz me era familiar -¿Simon de verdad eres tu?- y no podía creerlo

-¿Hunson?- era mi hermano, mi amigo – ¡Wow! ¿Qué te ha pasado amigo?- aceleré el paso

-¡Te he estado buscando mi hermano!- me dio unas palmadas en la espalda –Me tomo tiempo localizarte- estrechamos la mano y luego nos dimos un abrazo fraternal

-Oh vamos, yo no te he visto desde la navidad de hace casi seis años- él se reía y comenzamos a platicar como en los viejos tiempos, reíamos y bromeábamos como antes –estas loco Hunson ¿como es que robaste un carro en China?-

-Tenía que llegar al aeropuerto y tranquilo, no me atraparon- a pesar de que hemos crecido y que trabajábamos, él aun se mantenía con su espíritu de aventura extrema, cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en un bar; fue cuando Betty me llamó:

-¿Simon? ¿Dónde estas?-

-Betty, estoy cerca del hospital ¿ya estas afuera?-

-Si- entonces me levanté y sonreí

-Voy para allá- colgué – Hunson quiero que conozcas a alguien muy especial- pero él puso una cara algo triste

-¿Nueva novia?- él se levantó y se acomodo la corbata

-Aún no, pero pretendo cambiar eso el catorce- entonces el me tomó del hombro

-Debemos hablar- su tono se tornó serio –De hecho te buscaba por que…-


	5. La decisión

_**Hola lectores; les recuerdo que sé que los personajes no son mios, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores. He corregido los capítulos anteriores ya que me dieron el dato que es HUNSON y no HUDSON como yo lo escribía; y gracias a purpledragon6 por sus dos review, jeje significa que aun tengo el poder de que a alguien le gusten mis historias, no hay cosa mas satisfactoria que eso.  
**_

_**Pero dejando eso en claro, espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

Sentía que mi vida estaba en un punto perfecto; Betty hizo que mi corazón sanara y se fuera haciendo a lo que ella deseara, estaba a una semana de pedirle pasar al siguiente paso. Pero quizás mis planes podrían cambiar su dirección, pues el repentino rencuentro con Hunson, me haría abrir viejas heridas:

-Tenemos que hablar- él estaba intranquilo por alguna razón

-Hunson, sabes que te escucharía, pero tengo que ir por Betty-

-De echo también tengo que hablar con ella- entonces abrió su portafolio y sacó un folder, en el cual venía impreso el símbolo de la nación -Me temo que esto podría no puede esperar- llamé a Betty

-Betty, mejor ven a la cafetería, a dos cuadras del hospital- Hunson abrió el folder y entonces empalidecí

-¿Cariño? ¿Que pasa?- ella sonaba desconcertada

-Solo ven, es urgente- la foto de un nuevo ataque cerca del área de la expedición donde Simonette se encontraba con su equipo. Tomé asiento, a los diez minutos Betty entró por la puerta y corrió a la mesa.

-Simon ¿Que esta pasando?- ella se sentó a mi lado

-Betty, te presento a Hunson- ella sonrió, pero de un momento a otro el aire se torno muy tenso

-Hunson Abadeer, relaciones publicas del estado militar- él ya no parecía aquel amigo que recordaba -Mi motivo de estar aquí con ustedes, es por que hemos sufrido un nuevo ataque a la expedición ISR-223- Betty empalideció mientras yo solo podía quedarme en silencio y mirar las fotos que el nos prestaba -Tenemos entendido que Robert Johnson es parte del equipo de la expedición ¿Es cierto señorita Beatriz Johnson?- la miré

-Si, es mi hermano ¿Como esta?- ella parecía nerviosa y asustada

-Lamento decir que, al igual que Simonette Buchnnov, el General Iván Buchnnov y quince personas más que eran parte del equipo; se encuentran desaparecidos en un bosque congelado de Islandia-

-¿Como es que llegaron ahí?- Betty estaba confundida

-Lo mas probable es que la investigación haya avanzado hasta ese punto- miré la fotografía de Simonette - Muchos de los vestigios apuntaban a alguna clase de puente o túnel que conectaba algunas islas con aldeas de Suecia, Noruega e Islandia- ella me miró extrañada

-¿Como es que sabes todo eso?- cerré los ojos y tome aire

-Él hubiera sido parte de esa misma investigación- Hunson mostró la foto de cuando Simonette y yo expusimos el caso en la universidad, poco antes de que ella pidiera apoyo a la fuerza militar

-¿Quien es ella?- entristeció al mirar la foto

-¿Realmente por que estas aquí Hunson?- no me atrevía a mirarla

-Simon, entre las quince personas, Marie esta ahí; al igual que mi prima y su hijo- me tomó del hombro -Sabes que si no fuera de importancia, no te pediría ayuda a ti, eres el único que comprende las notas de Simonette- miré a Hunson -quizás no sea demasiado tarde, quizás aun podemos salvarlos; este incidente ocurrió hace dos días- se encontraba desesperado

-Yo, no puedo- tenía miedo -No, no se- estaba dudando, pero Betty tomo mi mano; ella estaba llorando

-Simon, es mi hermano también. Por favor, tienes que intentarlo- ella estaba afligida; en ese momento, recordé las dos navidades que hemos pasado juntos, que a pesar de estar con ella, aun extrañaba a su hermano

-Eres el único que puede guiarnos- Hunson me mostró una foto donde estaba abrazado a Marie y tenían los añillos de compromiso -Le prometí que cuando regresara, nos casaríamos- al escuchar estas palabras, me levanté y conduje al apartamento; pues todos los recuerdos de Simonette y lo que sentía ahora por Betty daba vueltas en mi cabeza. Lo correcto era aceptar en ese momento, pero me sentía realmente confundido con toda la tormenta en mi cabeza. Me senté al escritorio y lloré, pues detestaba esa sensación en mí. Pero tocaron la puerta:

-Simon, soy yo, Betty- ella estaba en mi puerta -Simon abre por favor- ella se escuchaba angustiada; abrí el cerrojo y luego la puerta

-Betty, yo...- ella tapo mi boca con un dedo

-Sh. Escucha, Hunson me contó lo que paso entre Simonette y tu- me sonrojé y me asuste -Lo entiendo; es complicado y me duele- ella miró el piso y comenzó a jugar con sus manos -Yo deseo ver a Bob, es mi familia; pero tú también eres mi familia- se sonrojó -y me haces muy feliz- le invité a pasar, al entrar ella caminaba algo tímida. Nos sentamos en mi estudio -al principio, cuando te vi en la estación de autobuses, sentí algo especial y por mucho tiempo; creía que solo había sido algo pasajero; en la universidad, Bob cuidaba mucho de mí, el estaba de interno en la Unidad de medicina en el Hospital Sur mientras yo comenzaba a hacer mis estudios; hasta que un día le llamaron para la expedición en Islandia; el quería rechazar, pero yo le dije que fuera, pues creí que era algo realmente importante- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla -Quizás si me hubiese quedado callada, el estaría aquí conmigo- entonces limpié sus ojos

-Pero entonces, no nos hubiéramos rencontrado- la miré y lentamente nos acercamos, cuando nos dimos cuenta, nuestros labios habían hecho contacto y me dejé llevar por las caricias de sus manos. Su tacto se apoderó de mí mientras que nuestra ropa caía victima de un deseo oculto, o quizás era algo más...

A la mañana siguiente, su silueta dibujada entre mis sabanas y el aroma de su piel, me envolvían mientras el sol se asomaba por la ventana:

-Buenos días… -sus ojos esmeralda miraban los míos

-Betty, buenos días- ella se rio y besó mi frente; salió de la cama y no podía evitar mirarla y pensar en esa pregunta…

Ella había regresado a su apartamento a cambiarse y yo había vuelto a tomar una decisión:

-Betty, se que me he demorado mucho en esto pero…- le había alcanzado en el hospital, en el turno de su descanso del medio día -¿quieres ser mi novia?-

olvidar**The Free Dictionary:** Perder la memoria o el recuerdo de una cosa: olvid los nombres de sus viejos compa me he olvidado de tu nmero de telfono. 


	6. Oscuridad

_**Hola lectores; les recuerdo que sé que los personajes no son mios, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores.  
Y una enorme disculpa por el atraso, pero en verdad no sabía como escribir esta capítulo, me tomó muchos días hacer que se leyera a como yo lo deseaba. Pero espero les agrade, por que está larguito.  
**_

_**Dejando esto en claro (y nuevamente una disculpa) , espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

Era el día de los enamorados, Hunson había preparado un nuevo equipo de búsqueda y rescate con la ayuda del ejército; mientras tanto, yo me encontraba leyendo las últimas notas que Simonette había hecho alrededor de los dos años desde que inicio la expedición. El rumbo de esta los condujo aparentemente desde el punto inicial; la aldea de _Hyunga _hasta las costas de Suecia, al noroeste, donde aparentemente habían encontrado un pasaje marítimo que llevaba oculto por más de quinientos años; este los llevaría por _la sala de Aegir_ donde ella había desaparecido:

-¿Simon?- Betty decidió venir, pues ella estaba dispuesta a encontrar a su hermano y también…

-Amor, no debiste- ella se había vuelto el medico de la expedición y cuidaba de mí en todo momento; ella siempre me preparaba una taza de café y lo tomábamos cada mañana y cada noche, después de esa noche, ella y yo habíamos comenzado nuestro noviazgo; Hunson a veces nos acompañaba y era quien dirigía a los hombres basándose en mapas:

-Debemos encontrar la entrada a esa cámara…- su misión era encontrar a la mujer de su vida, así como sacarles lo mas rápido posible; ha pasado una semana desde que comenzamos la búsqueda pero él aun parecía preocupado.

Muchos de los vehículos de la expedición empezaban a fallar por diferentes razones, por lo que siempre realizábamos la búsqueda a pie, lo que nos atrasaba constantemente; y sumado a las condiciones del tiempo, muchos en el equipo, enfermaban o peor:

-Hunson este hombre morirá si no tenemos el medicamento necesario- ella siempre intentaba ayudar a todos; pero él no parecía inmutarse ni un poco por la situación de los demás; conforme pasaron los días, en cuestión de 72 horas; un grupo de quince, sólo nos habíamos quedado siete personas. Esa noche una mortal ventisca azotaba contra nosotros; tanta era la fuerza que nos hizo refugiarnos en una cueva. En ese momento teníamos muchísimo miedo e incertidumbre; conforme nos acercábamos a aquel punto en el mapa, el clima era peor cada noche:

-¡No podemos estar deteniéndonos cada vez que sea de noche!- Hunson golpeaba y pateaba contra las paredes –Ellos ya podrían estar…- el coraje le dominaba de una manera que yo jamás vi alguna vez

-Debemos ser pacientes, la ventisca terminara pronto- Betty era la que siempre intentaba darnos esperanza

-Eso siempre dices- pero él solo tenía la obsesión de encontrar a la mujer que amaba –ustedes están juntos, y quizás a él ya no le importa ella, pero aún sigue pensando en ti- me miraba con una rabia impresionante -¿Pudiste olvidarla? ¿Remplazarla?-

-Jamás la he remplazado- le miré

-¿Entonces por que estas aquí?- él estaba fuera de si, era como si algo le estuviese poseyendo –dime Simon ¿en verdad rescataras a alguien que te rompió el corazón una vez?-

-Hunson, cálmate- intentaba no discutir

-Es que acaso ¿me equivoco?- pero él no paraba – ¿Ahora solo es una amiga mas? ¿En verdad la amaste alguna vez? ¿Es tan fácil olvidar a alguien a quien amas?- se retiró los guantes y me mostró una sortija de compromiso –Marie, ella es la mujer que amé desde que inicie la universidad, luego de ese ultimo verano que salimos como dos chiquillos de casa- se acerco a mí- ¡Esto es amar a alguien de verdad! ¡Venir desde el otro lado del mundo y rescatarla de este infierno helado!- lanzó un puñetazo a lado de mi que dio contra el muro, yo solo me quede estático –Quizás tu puedes olvidar a quien amas, pero yo jamás lo hare…- Betty se acercó a él

-Basta… por favor- ella estaba soltando unas lagrimas –Hunson, sabes que también mi hermano esta por aquí… el es mi única familia- cerró los ojos y bajo la mano, se dio la vuelta y se fue a la entrada de la cueva, ella me abrazó –Simon tengo miedo- su voz se hizo quebradiza, yo solo pude rodearle en un abrazo y refugiarla en mi pecho. Después de un par de minutos, alcé la mirada y noté unos grabados extraños en el interior de la cueva, eran:

-Betty- ella estaba casi quedándose dormida –Cariño, mira eso- alcanzó a girar un poco su cabeza

-¿Qué pasa amor?- ella no lo notaba a plena vista -¿Qué miras?-

-El grabado en la piedra- nos levantamos, tomé mi libreta y los apuntes de Simonette – Aquí habla del _Bifrost- _sacudí la poca nieve en ellos y al ir avanzando, la cueva comenzaba a tener mas detalles de una construcción, se trataba de un pasaje que hablaba de las diosa _Idun_.

-¿Manzanas?- Betty veía algunos altares y las decoraciones en estos

-Representan la juventud eterna- caminaba tomada de mi mano, pero su mirada estaba curiosa por todos los detalles, grabados y objetos -¿Alguien podría ser joven por siempre, si las comiera?-

-Eso es lo que ellos creían- su expresión en el rostro era como el de una niña pequeña fascinada por un cuento de hadas, me enternecía verla con ese brillo en los ojos; pero Hunson aún tenía esa expresión extraña en su mirada, no entendía si estaba enojado, triste, melancólico o algo mas…

Entonces habíamos entrado a una cámara: -Mira, un frutero- ella señaló en dirección al centro de la cámara, había un trono adornado con hojas hechas de oro e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas; a lado, había un frutero hecho de oro con el grabado de unas manzanas

-Supongo es _el trono de Idun_- nos acercamos lentamente sin tocar nada; intenté descifrar lo que había alrededor de este; y noté una pequeña semilla al fondo del frutero, algo me hizo estirar la mano y querer tomarla, pero Hunson me detuvo

-¿Qué haces?- él me miraba extrañado – ¿Simon?- sacudí la cabeza

-¿Qué iba a hacer?- ni yo mismo entendía que me paso en ese instante

-Vámonos, este lugar tiene algo muy raro- me alejó del frutero

-¿Qué pasa?- Betty se nos acercó -¿Había algo ahí?-

- Nada, solo vámonos- Hunson quería sacarnos de ahí rápido –Tengo un mal presentimiento si continuamos aquí- pero entonces uno de los hombres, golpeó a Betty y corrió en dirección al frutero para robarlo

-¡No, Betty!- dos hombres mas nos dieron en el estomago a mi y a Hunson, entonces tomaron el frutero y en cuanto lo retiraron, el piso retemblo con fuerza, las paredes comenzaban a caer y grandes rocas caían y las salidas se colapsaban

-¡Rápido debemos salir de aquí!- gritó uno de los hombres; entonces me logré mover y tomé a Betty, la cargue en mis brazos; ayudé a Hunson y salimos corriendo por un escaparate, corrimos durante unos minutos hasta que dejamos de sentir el temblor en la tierra

-Esos bastardos…- estábamos jadeando de haber corrido tanto; pero solo estaba preocupado por Betty en mis brazos, inconsciente

-Mi amor… por favor, no me dejes- le intentaba dar respiración de boca a boca; entonces Hunson sacó del botiquín los polvos contra desmayos, los colocó bajo su nariz y súbitamente ella despertó

-Cariño…- susurro y luego se levanto abruptamente

-¡Amor!- estaba aliviado y le abracé

-¡Simon! ¿Que ocurrió?- estaba desconcertada y me abrazaba con fuerza –De repente estaba viendo el frutero y… algo m golpeo_- _

-Betty-le tome de los hombros y la mire fijamente –Nos traicionaron…-

-Pero, Simon ¿Por qué?…- ella puso un semblante triste

-Lo que sea… - Hunson se escuchaba molesto- pero debemos continuar…-encendió una antorcha

-Hunson, ya basta…no sabemos donde estamos- él sacó unos mapas

–Sabía que algo así pasaría, no confié en el equipo así que arranque estas hojas de la investigación de Simonette- me los arrojó – ¿Ahora por donde?- miré las notas

-Ayuda…- se escuchó una voz débil que provenía de la profundidad de ese escaparate- por favor…- era una voz de una mujer, entonces Hunson se sobresaltó y corrió en dirección a la voz; Betty y yo corrimos tras él

-¡¿Hunson que sucede?!-

-¡Es Marie!- entonces aceleramos lo mas que pudimos, él la llamaba y comenzábamos a escuchar cada vez su voz mas fuerte; hasta que llegamos a un socavón

-¿Hunson eres tú?

-Si, si mi amor, soy yo, he venido por ti- el estaba casi que se aventaba, pero le detuvimos

-Hunson, no sabemos que tan alto es-

-Simon…- entonces su voz surgió del agujero

-S… Simonette- me quede paralizado de los nervios

-Sabía que vendrías…- la escuche toser

- Simonette ¿estas bien?-

-Simon, no nos queda mucho tiempo, una columna cayó sobre nosotros y quedamos atrapados en una cámara que se hundió en la tierra, nos queda poco aire, por favor…- Betty comenzó a preparar las poleas, tiró las cuerdas abajo y se colocó el arnés a la cintura

-Simon debemos sacar a quien esté ahí abajo y tratarles lo más pronto posible-

-Esta bien- nos colocamos los arneses mientras Hunson cuidaba que no se zafaran las cuerdas; descendimos bastantes metros, que la presión nos tapaba las orejas, estaba demasiado oscuro que las linternas apenas y nos alumbraban entre nosotros, el ambiente era húmedo y pesado; encontramos la columna que obstruía la entrada a la cámara, intentamos escarbar un poco para hacer un hoyo por el cual comenzar a sacarles, pero la tierra estaba hecha lodo y era tan fría que rompía el metal en las palas –Demonios- me comenzaba a desesperar

-Simon tranquilízate- ella tenía la cabeza fría

-Es que no puedo sacarlos- di un golpe a la roca, entonces ella me tomó de los hombros, me dio la vuelta y me plantó un beso; lo cual me tomó por sorpresa

-Simon- me miraba seriamente –Desesperándote no logras nada; así que comienza a usar esa cabezota, sacaremos a todos de aquí y después saldremos a comer pizza- estaba atónito y sonrojado – ¡Pero ya!- señaló la columna, y en ese momento me surgió la idea para rescatarlos

-Si mi princesa- miré mi cuerda y me solté el arnés, así como tiré de ella y la hice caer

-¡¿Simon que haces?!- era demasiado arriesgado, pero era la única manera; pasaría la cuerda por parte de la columna para levantarle lo suficiente para que salieran por debajo de ella y así subirían uno por uno con la cuerda de Betty.

Aseguré la cuerda y en un esfuerzo casi titánico, la fuerza me acompañó y subí la columna al menos unos cuarenta centímetros por donde Betty, comenzó a sacar a los sobrevivientes de la expedición; Marie y dos mujeres mas salieron primero, al parecer eran las que menos daño tenían; sin embargo:

-Simon, tengo aquí un herido, es imposible que él salga- un quejido se escucho, entonces Betty reaccionó

-¿¡Robert, eres tu?!- la miré y el pánico se dibujó en el rostro de ella

-Tiene una pierna herida, cuando caímos una roca cayó en su pierna, y aunque pudimos retirarla, la infección ha ido avanzando- Marie estaba recuperando el aire

-Simon ¿Qué hacemos?- Betty me miró preocupada

-Yo…- por un instante dejé de ser tan lógico y me armé de valor -Yo entrare- ellas me miraron con sorpresa, entonces tomaron la cuerda y seguían manteniendo esa minúscula apertura por la cual entré. Ya adentro –Simonette sal de aquí, yo lo cargaré- sus ojos por un instante brillaron, sonrió y salió de inmediato; entonces tomé a Bob y lo apoyé en mi espalda –Betty esta afuera, ella te sanará- nos acercamos a la salida y le levanté, Simonette le tomó de las manos y yo empujaba hasta que quedó completamente afuera, ahora era momento de que yo saliese, pero en un instante, escuché una voz diciendo _" pagaras con eternidad"_ miré a mi alrededor y no había nadie mas…

-¡Simon, sal ahora, no resistimos más!- subí velozmente y soltaron la enorme columna y me recargue en la roca; Betty atendía a su hermano y mientras que Simonette le asistía, Marie y las otras dos mujeres estaban tomando aire:

-¡Marie!- Hunson gritaba desde arriba

-¡Hunson!- ella sonrió –Sabía que vendría por mi…- aliviada, cerró los ojos y suspiró, entonces descubrió su mano del guante y miró la sortija de compromiso en su dedo

-Debo admitir que ese _idiota_ lo logro…- una de las dos mujeres exclamó con algo de incomodidad –solo quiero salir de este lugar-

-Helga por favor, no seas mala con él- al mirarlas con detenimiento, se veían casi idénticas, por excepción de su peinado y el color de sus ojos –El será tu futuro cuñado, lo apruebes o no- me acerqué; Betty había terminado de vendar la pierna de su hermano y nos encontrábamos listos para subir uno por uno. Colocamos el arnés a Marie y mientras subían, Simonette me miraba

-Simon…- ella me abrazo desde la espalda, cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza –Gracias, por rescatarnos-

-Simonette, sabes que siempre intentaría ayudarte…-

-Lo sé, venir aquí sin ti, fue la peor idea de mi vida- sentí el calor de su cuerpo, entonces me aparté de ella pues Betty estaba bajando nuevamente; y había bajado una cuerda mas y dos arneses mas para que subieran Helga, la otra mujer y Simonette, solo quedábamos Bob y yo:

-Así que…- se intentaba levantar –Tu eres el famoso Simon- hacia un gesto entre dolor y esfuerzo

-Simon Petrikov, y tú eres Robert Johnson, hermano de Betty- le comencé a ayudar a pararse

-Solo Bob- sonrió- Je, pero siento que te he visto antes- él se apoyó en mi hombro

-Si, quizás- no me atrevía a contarle sobre la noche en el bar

-A lo mejor por que no llevaba lentes esa noche- Betty bajó nuevamente y le colocamos el arnés a Bob y comenzamos a subir lentamente; ya arriba, Simonette leyó sus notas, pero la antorcha comenzaba a extinguirse y las linternas comenzaban a quedarse sin batería:

-Podríamos regresar…- ella señaló en dirección de donde veníamos nosotros

-Es imposible, hubo un derrumbe en la cámara anterior- Hunson dijo molesto

-Ah… no se que hacer- Simonette se veía desanimada, entonces la otra mujer comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta

-¿Qué hace?- la miré extrañado

-Ella es una nativa de la aldea, y también se ofreció a ayudarnos bajo tierra, parece que ella conoce algunas cosas de este lugar- Simonette parecía confiar en ella, entonces comenzamos a seguirla. Hablaba en sueco con Simonette y le hacia observaciones de donde caminar y ella nos decía hasta donde seguir; entonces al final de un largo trecho de túnel, comenzamos a notar una luz; nos emocionamos pues al fin saldríamos de esta oscuridad.


	7. Situaciones incómodas

**_Lamento o haber continuado estos días mi historia; pero por las fechas y una inesperada formateada a mi disco duro. Tengo la penosa necesidad de apenas reescribir lo que ya tenía para "Memorias de humanidad". Discúlpenme de todo corazón._**

**_También quiero decirles que muchas gracias, pues he recibido sus lindos reviews, que me animaron a continuar mis capítulos.  
_**

**_Y como siempre les recuerdo que sé que los personajes no son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores._**

**_Dejando esto en claro (y nuevamente una disculpa), espero sea de su agrado._**

* * *

Parecería que salíamos de la inmensa oscuridad y nos llenamos de esperanza, corrimos a la luz desesperados, pero la nativa nos gritaba algo:

-_Följ inte__, __sluta! SLUTA!(1)_- entramos a la cámara y al hacerlo un frio nos calo hasta los huesos

-¿Que?- Estábamos estupefactos – No, esto no es posible- Hunson estaba enfurecido, miró a la nativa y le tomó de la chamarra, levantándola del piso -¿¡A donde rayos nos haz traído?!-

-¡Hunson basta!- entre Todos le detuvimos y separamos de la mujer nativa, la cual se escondió detrás de Simonette con mucho miedo:

-¡Esa _bruja_ nos trajo a quien sabe donde! – Él forcejeaba por que le liberáramos

-Ella solo nos estaba guiando Hunson, cálmate- intentaba calmarlo, entonces Simonette, se aparto con la nativa a otro extremo de la cámara de hielo; Marie tomó a Hunson del rostro tan amorosamente y le miró:

-Mi amor, saldremos de aquí, seremos marido y mujer y serás un excelente padre; pero por favor tranquilízate mi cielo- él comenzó a relajar su cuerpo, mientras ella sonreía – Te amo- y como hechizo mágico, la bestia enfurecida, se volvió un dócil gatito; risueño y embobado, con un sonrojo que lo hacia parecer un _tomatito_, todos le soltamos:

-Si cariño- abrazó a Marie tan protectoramente, pero no podia evitar las ganas de reirme, haci que me di la vuelta; pero Betty me dio un codazo.

Luego miré a Simonette y me acerque a ella; junto a la nativa que miraba un mapa, saqué las notas que antes me había dado Hunson y fue cuando me di cuenta de un extraño evento: bajo nosotros se veían grandes figuras pasando

-Simon- Simonette me llamaba -¿Qué es lo que vez?-

-Creo que...- seguido de esto, el sonido de una orca retumbo en la cámara

-Esto no puede ser-Helga se acercó a nosotros -¿Estamos bajo el mar?-

-Si, señorita- la nativa lograba hablar con dificultad el español –Estamos, en cámara grande de hielo, todo pasaje aquí, muy peligroso, seguir caminando- ella señalaba en una dirección – _Uller _santuario-

Todos miramos en esa dirección y era un pasillo muy alargado, comenzamos a hacer un nuevo mapa, ya que esa zona no aparecía en ninguno de nuestros escritos, miré a Simonette y ella me correspondió con una mirada de incertidumbre; me decía que sentía miedo y traté de sonreír para darle confianza, entonces ella hizo esa expresión cuando se siente aliviada:

-Ah… oigan, herido ¿Recuerdan?- Hunson decidió ayudar a Bob a caminar por el piso de hielo. Continuamos siguiendo a la nativa:

-¿Y cual es tu nombre?- quería hacer mas ameno el momento mientras caminábamos tras la nativa

-Fionna, nombre mío; ¿Tú como llamar?- parecía una jovencilla muy risueña

-Simon Petrikov- intentaba que se sintiera cómoda a pesar del incidente con Hunson

-¿Tú sentir amor?- ella preguntó tan repentinamente que me hizo sonrojar

-¿¡Ah que?!- ella rió –No, no; no es lo que piensas, yo solo quiero ser tu amigo- estaba nervioso

-_Loefn _guía amor, enamorado tú, de mujer con_ eso_ en ojos- tocó mis lentes

-Oh es cierto- sonreí nervioso, luego ella rió y se quito la capucha mostrando un largo cabello dorado; me había parecido una chica bastante atractiva; conforme caminábamos me contaba muchas de sus aventuras en las aldeas, ella era una _mercader_ que llevaba en ocasiones medicinas, flores y telas entre pueblos, también conocía muchas de las historias y tradiciones de cada aldea: - ¡Dios! Con tus historias podrías escribir un libro de aventuras- ella sonreía orgullosa de lo que me relataba, entonces Betty caminó a mi lado

-¿Simon de que hablan?- ella me tomó de la mano

-Pues ella…- entonces Simonette me tomó la otra mano

-Sí ¿De que hablan?- Fionna reía, mientras yo me sentía incomodo que ambas me tomaran de la mano

-Pues, Fionna me contaba sus aventuras en las aldeas-entonces las dos abrazaron mis brazos

-_älskare(2)- _Fionna cubrió su rostro sonrojado y solo nos miraba con un ojo y reía

-¿Qué significa eso?- Betty miró intrigada a Fionna

-Sí, por siempre- contestó Simonette con mucho cariño, sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda

-Simon ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Betty comenzaba a molestarse, entonces me zafé de ambas y corrí a echar cambio con Hunson para ayudar a Bob

-¿Y yo que hago aquí?- Puse a Helga entre Betty y Simonette tan rápido como pude, mientras dejé a Hunson abrazando a Marie

-A salvo- suspiré aliviado, pero Bob era algo fisgón:

-Problemas con señoritas ¿no?- el sonrió

-No quiero hablar de eso- me sonrojé mientras seguía ayudándole a caminar

-Entiendo- entonces vimos como Betty y Simonette se miraban como rivales mientras Helga caminaba entre ambas y Fionna nos seguía conduciendo. No quería hablar realmente de lo que ocurría entre ellas y yo, me daba pena hablarlo con Robert –Pero tendremos que arreglar este asunto, por que Simonette será mía- entonces me sonrojé y le miré celoso

-¡Oye ella es mi…!- entonces me quede callado de la pena

-Tu... ¿Qué?- él tenia una sonrisa confiada a pesar del estado en el que encontraba –No me vayas a decir que no es hermosa, esa cara, esas curvas, su personalidad- él estaba enamorado de Simonette –Creo que aceptar esta expedición fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, por que la conocí- pero en mi interior estaba deseando romper su otra pierna, me invadía de celos la forma en como le miraba a pesar de ayudarle a caminar –Mírala, tan frágil pero tan lista ¡Es bellísima! ¿Verdad?- él me miró y sonrió, miré a otro lado sin demostrar cuanto me molestaba

-No lo sé ella es como mi hermana- dije serio

-¡Ah! Entonces podría llamarte cuñado- él reía algo fuerte –Ahora seremos mas unidos- exclamó a los cuatro vientos, entonces todos nos miraron

-Vamos Bob, sigue caminando- estaba apenado, todos rieron pero no entendían que pasaba realmente. Después de ese santiamén cómico, las paredes de hielo volvían a tornarse oscuras y con vegetación como si entráramos nuevamente a una cámara terrestre; volvían a aparecer inscripciones y tuvimos nuevamente una difícil decisión frente a nosotros había dos caminos:

-_Gerdum _ a la izquierda y _ Mimirum _a la derecha- Simonette tradujo las inscripciones, y todos miramos a Fionna esperando su respuesta, ella señalaba a la izquierda, pero Simonette se sentía atraída a la derecha sin ninguna razón aparente, Hunson tomó a Robert y me hizo la seña de que fuera por ella

-Simonette- aclare mi garganta y le llamé al hombro

-Es que… siento que lo que busco está aquí- ella no me miraba –_Gerdum_ tierra de _Gerd,_ Diosa de las Heladas_, Mimirum_ tierra de _Mimir, _guardián de la sabiduría- miré a los demás, se veían preocupados y yo también lo estaba

-Simonette, creo que no deberías ir ahí- devolví la mirada a ella, pero comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección con la antorcha – ¡Espera!-

-Simon, déjala irse- Hunson estaba muy serio pero Betty me miraba angustiada

-Yo- tenia un nudo en la garganta, pero decidí hacer lo correcto- No puedo, vine por ella y no me iré sin ella- Betty cerro los ojos

-Ve por ella, no la podemos abandonar aquí- ella dijo algo triste, entonces Fionna y Helga se acercaron a mí

-Cuidaremos a Bob, pero traigan a Simonette de regreso- Marie prendió la ultima antorcha que teníamos, yo prendí el _quinqué _ que cargaba en mi maleta de ese mismo fuego y caminamos por rescatar nuevamente a Simonette.

_**Continuara...  
**_

_**NOTAS DE IDIOMA:**_

_1. Följ inte__, __sluta_ : No ontinuen, detenganse

_2. älskare_ : amantes

_**Otras anotaciones:**_

Uller: Dios de invierno (Nordico)

Loefn: Diosa del amor verdadero


	8. Locura

_**Hola Lectores y seguidores:**_

_**Intenté recordar lo que ya tenía. De verdad es difícil, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**_

_**Y como siempre les recuerdo que sé que los personajes no son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores. **_

_**Dejando esto en claro, espero sea de su agrado.**_

Simonette se separó del grupo al momento que encontramos un pasaje con dos caminos; Helga, Fionna y yo habíamos ido por ella:

-Realmente que esa chica es solo un problema- Helga parecía siempre estar molesta –Desde el inicio de esta expedición, solo actúa como una niña loca- a mi me ponía molesto en la forma en como se expresaba –Todo ese teatrito misterioso, y luego mi tonta hermana enamorada de ese vendedor de armas, en verdad que no lo entiendo, esta horrible y luego ese Bob un medico que no puede curarse solo…-

-Helga, quejándote no lograremos salir de aquí- dije molesto

-Oye _hipster_, cuidadito con tu tono, que yo no soy como tus _noviecitas locas_- eso me había molestado demasiado, entonces me di la vuelta y caminé hacia ella

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Fionna nos miraba temerosa, pero la mujer no se turbaba con nada, era como si fuese de acero –Te quejas todo el tiempo, solo buscas como hacer enojar a las personas y pareciera que nada te importase-

-Yo no tengo por qué estar aquí, yo debería estar en mi lujoso apartamento en Los Ángeles y filmando seguramente una película- ella me miraba desafiante

-¿Cómo es que te eligieron para esta expedición?- me quede extrañado

-Dios…- ella hacia muecas de desdén y molestia –Soy una egresada en geología, mientras que Marie es la niña perfecta que estudió comunicaciones navales como papá- eso me dejo sorprendido –En si ella aceptó el contrato, y cuando me enteré que el _idiota_ de Hunson vendría, apunté mi nombre antes que él- ella miraba sus uñas

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Hunson?- ella entonces reaccionó mas molesta y tomó el quinqué arrebatándolo de mis manos

-Rescatemos a tu otra novia- se adelantó y le seguimos Fiona y yo

Caminamos un par de metros más adelante, donde se encontraba Simonette descifrando unos escritos en piedra, estaba con su antorcha a punto de extinguirse; me acerqué a ella:

-Simonette ¿que haces?- tomé su hombro

-Simon… estos escritos, hablan de un libro muy especial, algo único en verdad- ella parecía estar emocionada –El E_nchiridión, _el libro de las respuestas- entonces me miró y note algo muy extraño en sus ojos

-S… Simonette ¿estas bien?- algo en ella me estaba alterando, entonces sonrió de una manera que me asustaba, luego se levantó y comenzó a correr en otra dirección mas adelante; comenzamos a perseguirle, pero mientras mas avanzábamos el fuego en el _quinqué_ comenzaba a extinguirse hasta que nuevamente nos quedamos en la penumbra:

-Esa maldita loca ¿Donde nos ha metido?- Helga aun hablaba con esa furia de siempre, pero le tomé de la mano al igual que a Fionna

-No debemos separarnos- entonces escuchamos reír a Simonette, una risa algo macabra; Fionna se refugiaba en mi hombro mientras que Helga seguía el eco de esa risa, realmente era como si no sintiera absolutamente nada

-¡Simonette, maldita loca; sal de donde quiera que estés!- ella caminaba y nos llevaba jalando a nosotros dos

- _Åh mäktiga Odin! Välsigna oss snälla, inga mörka onda överväldiga oss(1)-_ susurraba y con algo de dificultad podía entenderla, pues estaba muy asustada

-¡Simonette!- gritaba a todo pulmón Helga mientras continuábamos caminando con cautela, entonces vimos un brillo que provenía de otro aposento, nos acercamos y ahí estaba ella arrodillada frente a una estatuilla

- _ägdes av Loki_- Fionna señaló a Simonette muy asustada, pero sabía que era algo malo, entonces fui por ella y la abracé:

-Simonette… por favor háblame-ella me empujó

-Es mío, al fin- ella comenzó a reír más fuerte

-¿Que es eso?- ella había tomado un cuadro frente a la estatuilla y seguía rendo descontrolada, era como si estuviese fuera de sí

-¡No, es una trampa!- Fionna corrió a detenerla, pero entonces se escucho un fuerte crujido –¡Es tarde, corran!- el techo comenzaba a bajar con velocidad

-Yo, al fin, el conocimiento del mundo, ¡AL FIN ES MIO!- ella reía de una manera que nos asustaba

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Helga entonces comenzó a asustarse

– ¡Tenemos que salir ahora!- intentamos levantar a Simonette pero ella se resistía y nos empujaba, mientras Fionna intentaba sostener el techo,

-¡No resistiré!- comenzaba a haber menos espacio, Fionna no era lo suficientemente fuerte

-Vamos loquita salgamos de aquí- entonces Simonette araño el rostro de Helga, la cuál luego le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la cara que la dejó inconsciente

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- estaba desconcertado

-Ahora corre o te juro que te hago lo mismo y te dejo aquí- entonces molesto, cargue a Simonette entre mis brazos y corrimos a la salida, dejamos a Simonette afuera, e intentamos mantener lo mas posible el techo para que Fiona escapase, pero ella estaba arrodillada en el piso y con el techo en la cabeza, le escuchamos sacar un grito de que intentaba subir el techo

-¡Sal ahora!- grité

-¡No!- dejó de luchar, pues estaba muy alejada de la entrada de donde nosotros intentábamos subir el techo

-¡Fionna sal ahora, Helga y yo te ayudaremos!- intentábamos subir el techo

-Simon, Helga… ¡el amor es eterno!- en ese instante, se me acabó la fuerza al igual que Helga y solo escuchamos como la cámara se cerró con el techo clausurando esa parte, Helga comenzó a llorar con un ceño frío

-Helga…- quería consolarla

-¡TU ESTUPIDA NOVIA NOS HA MATADO A 10 PERSONAS POR UN ESTUPIDO PROYECTO!- comenzó a gritar todo cuanto pudo, desahogando así y revelándome que antes de que Marie fuera novia de Hunson, ellos estaban saliendo y que aún sentía algo por él –Pero claro… ¿Tu que puedes saber? Simonette es tu novia y seguramente tienes algo con esa chica Betty, ambos son iguales, infieles- eso último, me había hecho reaccionar:

-Te equivocas- entonces miré a Simonette, para asegurarme que aún estaba inconsciente –Yo la amé, pero cuando vino a esta expedición ella rompió mi corazón-

-¿Y por que viniste por ella?- ella limpiaba sus lagrimas y le ofrecí un pañuelo

-Una promesa- tomó el pañuelo y secó sus lagrimas –Soy su caballero, el cual, juré protegerla- me levanté y prendí nuevamente la antorcha que traía Simonette

-¿Significa que ya no la amas?- con un nudo en la garganta, no me atrevía a contestar –¿En verdad ya no la amas?-

-Aún a veces pensaba que ella volvía a mí, pero a veces tienes que superar el pasado y aceptar el presente- encendí la antorcha, me acerqué a Helga a que sostuviese la antorcha y luego cargué a Simonette –pero ahora, al igual que tú, no se que hacer-Entonces comenzamos a caminar en dirección donde veníamos y nos reunimos con los demás nuevamente:

-¿Qué ocurrió ahí atrás?- Marie estaba preocupada –¿Helga estas bien? Tienes un arañazo- comenzó a lavar las manos de su hermana y a vendarlas

-Escuchamos un estruendo- Helga y yo nos miramos y luego solo miramos el piso desconsolados

-¿Dónde esta Fionna?- Betty agregó a la serie de preguntas, entonces negué con la cabeza

-Nos salvó, mas ella … -su voz enmudeció antes de terminar de explicar, todos comenzamos a llorar, en ese momento Simonette despertó

-¿Qué… donde estamos?- nos miró a todos, entonces me acerqué y le explique que Fionna había fallecido, se quedo consternada –Es mi culpa- y comenzó a sollozar, mas Betty le abrazó y todos comenzamos a darnos un abrazo.

Al instante de ese abrazo grupal, decidimos continuar caminando. Pero todos nos sentíamos muy mal, era un sentimiento colectivo que nos tenía unido en cierta manera; pero todo eso iba a cambiar:

-¿Luz?- Helga que iba al frente de todos había notado luz al final del túnel; todos enfocamos la mirada al frente –Esa… ¡esa es luz de sol!- entonces se comenzó a adelantar y a escavar hacia arriba hasta que encontró una capa gruesa de hielo; Hunson y yo comenzamos a picar con las palas y a hacer la nieve a un lado hasta finalmente la luz nos iluminó. Al fin la luz del día estaba sobre nosotros…


	9. Fuerza de voluntad

_**Hola Lectores y seguidores:**_

_**Dios, al fin pude subir algo nuevo y es cortito, pero esperó les guste. Ademas me cuesta trabajo subir esto, pues lo escribí a mano y luego a maquina.**_

_**Y como siempre les recuerdo que sé que los personajes no son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores. **_

_**Dejando esto en claro, espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

Salimos del infierno, helado y estábamos en medio de las islas de hielo al norte de Noruega enviando señales con transistores viejos, ya habían pasado dos días; Bob cada vez empeoraba, no sabia como reaccionar:

-Simon, si esto continúa…- Betty lo era todo para mi – Robert…- pero él era su hermano y debía pensar

-Los víveres comienzan a escasear – Helga estaba encargada de lo poco que nos quedaba, entonces Hunson y yo decidimos aventurarnos a la costa y pescar algo, no era fácil y en muchas ocasiones nos atacaban los animales salvajes.

Hasta que una mañana un helicóptero que cruzaba por el radar, captó la señal que Marie había lanzado desde el día que salimos.

Realmente me sentía aliviado; más Simonette:

-Todo esto es mi culpa- siempre se mantenía apartada y susurraba entre lagrimas –todos moriremos-

-Monette, han venido por nosotros- me acercaba a ella- pero se alejaba cada vez mas de mí –Ven por favor- se dio la vuelta hacia mí con sus ojos vidriosos y una tenue sonrisa

-Simon… ¿Aún me amas?- Su pregunta me hizo helarme el cuerpo y quedarme sin aliento; luego caminó y pasó a un lado de mi.

Abordamos el helicóptero el cual era piloteado por un tipo muy singular –Me llamo Gumball- él sé había percatado que Robert se encontraba muy mal –Los llevaré al hospital mas cercano- pero su aparición fue muy oportuna, nos había llevado de vuelta a la ciudad de _Hyunga _donde había comenzado nuestro viaje.

Bob a pesar de ser un hombre muy grande, fue llevado a urgencias y finalmente el diagnostico que nos daba es que la _gangrena_ había avanzado inevitablemente por toda su pierna él único modo de evitar que siguiese avanzando por su cuerpo era:

-¡No, no pueden amputarle!- Simonette estaba aterrada por la idea –Solo necesitan darle un mejor diagnostico- pero Betty y Robert sabían que eso era lo único que podían hacer, se miraron entre si y se tomaron de las manos; luego Betty se puso de pié

-Si me lo permiten yo dirigiré la operación- Nos quedamos sorprendidos- Si alguien debe operar a mi hermano, esa seré yo- Simonette se levantó abruptamente y se puso frente a Betty:

-¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo y solo decir que "_lo hare"_?- entonces la atmosfera se volvió tensa; pero Betty permanecía firme en su decisión:

-Entonces creo que podré ayudarte- Gumball se acercó a Betty –Solo tengo que llamar a algunos amigos en mi laboratorio-

-Preparen el quirófano - Betty evadió a Simonette y aunque no lo decía, sentía que a ella le afectaba mas que a cualquiera de nosotros, pues se trataba de su única familia.

-Simonette- Robert aún en cama tomo la mano de ella –Sé que n te agrada la idea, pero sé que es lo necesario para seguir viviendo- Ella lo miró un instante

-Pero…- su voz se tornó delgada y triste

-Estaré bien- él sonrió, después fue llevado por los médicos. Simonette se quedó paralizada al ver como se alejaba; Hunson, Marie y Helga salieron de la habitación dejándome a solas con ella.

-Monette…- tomé su hombro -yo lo lamento- ella se giró hacia mi –Sé que todo esto ha sido un desastre…- sus ojos seguían igual de hermosos y aun me provocaban ese nerviosismo –Pero él estará bien-

-Simon- ella se levantó –_Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho-_ se lanzó a mí y me abrazó –Dejarte estos dos años fue tan tortuoso que solo pensaba en volverte a ver- su abrazo fue tan cálido que no pude resistirme a abrazarla; pero en mi mente solo podía pensar en Betty; me aparté de ella y le miré fijamente:

-Simonette- suspiré – Yo te perdono, pero lo que hiciste me dejó en claro muchas cosas y ahora ya no puedo compartir mi camino junto al tuyo- Su mirada se torno confundida

-¿A que te refieres?- se alejó de mí un par de pasos

-Me refiero a que…- comencé a hablarle sobre lo que he hecho en estos dos años, Betty y yo éramos novios y planeaba ya una vida a su lado –Perdóname Monette, pero aunque te quiero mucho, no puedo engañarme y volver a ti como si esto nunca hubiera pasado- ella solo se quedaba en silencio haciéndose la fuerte; pero la conocía tan bien que me atrevo a decir que estaba destrozándole el corazón; me levanté y salí de la habitación hacia la sala de espera donde de un momento a otro saldría Betty.

Luego de 5 horas de operación, ellos salieron del quirófano y todos estábamos con un nudo en la garganta –La operación fue un éxito- él parecía tranquilo –Pudimos salvar el cuarenta porciento de la pierna y usará una prótesis de aleación de titanio que fue donada e instalada en el proceso- él no titubeaba al dar el diagnostico, pero Betty solo miraba el piso, pensativa y con el seño preocupado –Él será dado de alta en cuanto termine su rehabilitación en 6 meses, entonces podrán irse a casa-

-Momento- interrumpió Helga – ¿Estaremos en este lugar seis meses mas?- nos quedamos estáticos con la noticia, pero era lo correcto.

-Tranquilos, veré que su estancia sea agradable- Helga comenzó a acercarse a él para platicar sobre donde nos alojaríamos; pero miré a Betty, pues suponía que esta experiencia no era para nada gratificante. Ella solo se dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida:

Luego de buscarla, la encontré en la cafetería y me senté frente a ella -¿Como te sientes?- tomaba café en silencio -¿Amor, estas bien?- parecía estar dispersa en sus pensamientos y un largo silencio se extendió durante unos minutos entre ambos –Entiendo- me levanté, pero ella tomó mi mano, luego me abrazó desde la espalda y susurró

-Me siento muy triste-

-¿Por Robert?-

-Él estará bien- entonces sus manos me tomaron con mas fuerza

-¿Qué pasa?- oí su sollozo, me di la vuelta y la abracé contra mi pecho, acaricié su cabello, besando su frente –Todo estará bien- sequé sus lagrimas y finalmente nos retiramos a un hotel, donde nos quedaríamos esos largos seis meses.


	10. La joya del cielo

_**Hola lectores:**_

_**Simon Petrikov se ha vuelto mi obsesión y quisiera realmente decirles que ya casi acaba este fic, pero no; sé que los personajes no son míos, sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores. **_

_**Y entre otras noticias, canté un **__**vídeo que espero puedan escuchar en la red como "Survival Time"**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido seis meses; Simonette asistía a Bob en la terapia diariamente, a pesar que Hunson quería disfrutar el tiempo con Marie, Helga siempre les interrumpía el momento. Betty se ofrecía para realizar operaciones importantes en la región y en ocasiones Hunson y yo la acompañábamos a las aldeas aledañas a la ciudad; por las noches a veces me mantenía estudiando el extraño objeto que Simonette tomó del pasaje subterráneo.

Entonces un viernes por la mañana, nos habían dado la noticia que darían de alta a Robert y que el lunes por la mañana estaríamos de vuelta en casa; la noticia había emocionado a Hunson de tal manera que decidió al día siguiente que nos levantaríamos temprano y visitaríamos algunas aldeas para comprar un regalo especial para Marie. Pero no sabía realmente que es lo que buscaba: -Vamos _cerebrito_ ¡Es hora de la aventura!- había alquilado una camioneta y tocaba el _claxon _con fuerza.

-Ya voy, solo estoy ajustándome las botas- estaba ya en la puerta y subí a la camioneta, condujo durante horas, visitamos casi todas las aldeas de los alrededores pero nada podía convencer a Hunson, pues muchas de las aldeas solo vendían ollas, telares y pieles de animales. Entonces la noche había caído y regresábamos a la ciudad:

-Ah- Hunson fumaba un cigarrillo- Quería comprarle alguna gema o quizás un anillo- le miré extrañado

-¿Un anillo? Pero si ya le diste uno- recordaba que nos había mostrado un anillo

-Bueno… si es un anillo, que gané en una feria- murmuró

-Eres un tacaño- fruncí el seño, entonces él me dio un codazo y comenzamos a jugar como cuando en la secundaria, hasta que escuchamos una explosión, una luz atravesó cerca de la camioneta y se estrello a unos metros de nosotros haciendo que la tierra se cimbrara levemente -¿Qué demonios fue eso?- nos habíamos quedado paralizados, entonces salimos de la camioneta y corrimos en dirección del impacto

-Quizás fue un meteorito o un alíen- Hunson estaba realmente emocionado y filmaba con la cámara, se había hecho un gran cráter que humeaba, y en su centro aun se mantenía esa luz rojiza, nos acercamos cuidadosamente y dispersábamos el humo:

-No es un alíen- analizaba el objeto enterrado en el piso, saque una de mis brochas de bolsillo y comencé a retirar el polvo en este –es una colgante de algún tipo- e coloque una bolsa en la mano y tome aquel objeto que resplandecía en unas tonalidades violáceas –no es nada antiguo, pero tampoco creo que sea de esta región-

-Oh pero es hermoso- Hunson se parecía cautivado a la extraña gema –se vería realmente hermoso colgando del cuello de Marie- se acercó y entonces la gema dejo de brillar

-Pero no sabemos que sea ni a quien le pertenezca- miré a Hunson pero solo sonrió y sacó una cajita donde guardo la alhaja.

-Significa que es original y nadie la recamara- nos levantamos y en cuanto vimos la luz de unas linternas, corrimos a la camioneta y la echamos a andar a toda velocidad.

Nos tomó dos horas regresar al hotel pues había un enorme tumulto en la ciudad; la gente se dirigía precisamente a nuestro hotel, donde había una gran rueda de prensa, y los reporteros insistían en entrar. Estacionamos un instante la camioneta y salimos a averiguar lo que ocurría; lo que ocurrió después fue una tremenda locura:

-Señor Petrikov, Señor Abbader queremos hacerles una pregunta- se dirigían a nosotros con esas cámaras y los micrófonos-

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Hunson inmediatamente perdió la calma y mostro un ceño molesto -¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- nos echábamos atrás, entonces dos hombres de seguridad que trabajaban en el hotel, nos rescataron del tumulto y nos hicieron entrar. Nos resguardamos en la habitación de Hunson donde estábamos todos reunidos: -¿Qué significa todo esto?- Marie vio molesto a Hunson y solo lo logro sentar en la cama; entró Gumball por la puerta:

-¡Vaya al fin regresaron!- estaba vestido elegantemente y bebía de una copa de vino- Creí que los de seguridad nunca regresarían sin ustedes-

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre allá afuera?- estaba sentado a lado de Betty -¿Por qué toda esa gente nos preguntaba por nuestros nombres?- en ese momento Gumball nos mostró un periódico donde él había mencionado nuestra historia de sobrevivencia en las excavaciones, revelo todo sobre el pasaje de hielo e incluso el incidente de Robert

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Helga se puso frente a él y su mirada se tornaba confundida, él solo giro la cabeza y se alzo de hombros

-Solo es un pequeño bullicio, nada del otro mundo querida- le tomo del mentón y la miraba confiado- Sobrevivientes de una expedición casi mortal, su gobierno les abandono… ¿No es así Simonette?- miré a Simonette que abrazaba a Bob

-Basta Gumball, ella tampoco lo sabía- Helga lo miraba molesta

-¿A que te refieres?- interrumpí levantándome -¿Cómo que nos abandonaron?- Betty tomo mi mano y su mirada preocupada se posó en mi

-Simon, por favor siéntate- su voz se escuchaba seria, me senté y di un largo suspiro

-Estaba encargada de enviar los informes del avance en la investigación - Helga se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Hunson –pero la expedición había perdido ya bastantes hombres en menos de lo estimado, así que nos reunimos con _Nightosphere Corp. _donde Hunson reunió los fondos necesarios para continuar con esta expedición, pero lamentablemente cuando perdimos comunicación con la central en Washington en un ataque, fue el momento en el que Hunson los reunió a ti y a Betty, eso se considera fuga de información así que decidieron dar pro terminada y olvidada la investigación _ISR-223_ – Bob abrazó a Simonette –En ese mismo ataque, perdimos al general Buchnnov y fue poco después que la cámara cayo sobre nosotros y por el motivo el cuál Robert termino es esa situación- entonces una mirada de coraje se hizo en el rostro de Helga y giró a mirar a Gumball –Pero se suponía que esto seria un secreto de estado- entonces Gumball sonrió

-No lo creo, finalmente las personas merecen conocer la verdad- dio un largo sorbo a su copa –El ejercito ha usado sus informes para enviar soldados y mercenarios por ese famoso _pasaje subterráneo_ y seguramente la guerra se acerca-

-¿Cual guerra?- preguntó Bob, entonces Gumball prendió la televisión y vimos como es que el presidente lanzaba un comunicado a las naciones unidas, donde pedía que se mantuviera la calma

-Simon… ¿Qué es lo que haremos?- Betty miraba abajo y me abrazaba con miedo, entonces sentí la mirada de Gumball y un mal presentimiento me asechaba en la mente, pero solo deseaba que pudiéramos regresar a casa y olvidar todo esto.

-¿Qué pretendes que hagamos ahora que sabemos la verdad?- me dirigí con la mirada a Gumball y este sonrió

-Represento a una empresa bastante interesada en su investigación, señores, les propongo que las empresas _Lincoln_ y _Nightosphere Corp. _nos haremos cargo del papeleo, la señorita Simonette y el joven Simon, nos ofrecen toda la información posible sobre la expedición y su extraño _objeto_, mientras las señoritas Helga, Marie y los hermanos Johnson regresan sanos y salvo a casa; entonces esto solo será un _penoso caso de noticia amarillista-_ lo decía con tanta tranquilidad que parecía solo un juego -¿Hacemos un trato?- me miraba como desafiante, le sostuve la mirada un instante, luego miré a los demás que recaían su esperanza de volver a casa en mí y la habitación se torno de una atmosfera tensa; sin más que hacer, solo asentí, cerré los ojos y besé la frente de Betty

-Lo haré- miré a Gumball –Pero tendrás que llevarnos a casa a primera hora de la mañana, después comenzaremos a reunir la información entre Monette y yo- él se dirigió a la puerta sonriente, como si ya supiera que reaccionaríamos de esta manera.

Betty me tomó cálidamente del mentón y me miraba preocupada, su mirada me decía que no estaba lista para lo que pasara después; Bob y Simonette se mantenían aun abrazados al igual que Marie y Hunson, Helga solo se paró en una esquina y prendió un cigarrillo con un gesto molesto

-¿Cómo pudimos confiar en él?- el humo salía de sus labios mientras miraba abajo y veía como los reporteros se iban del lugar

-Nos ayudó a regresar a la civilización- Betty se había levantado y le apagó el cigarro –Además sabes que no debes fumar, no ahora en la situación de Marie-

-¿Qué situación?- Hunson empalideció de un momento a otro, entonces Betty y Marie rieron -¿Mi amor estas bien?- él tomo las manos de Marie

-Yo estoy bien…- ella dirigió las manos de él a su vientre –de hecho estamos bien- Hunson cambió todo su semblante a uno realmente feliz

-¡Eso significa que…!-abrazó a Marie con cuidado y ella le rodeo con sus brazos

-Es el primer mes de gestación y esta gozando de perfecta salud- Betty le daba buenas noticias a Hunson que de igual manera la abrazó

-¡Tu serás la madrina, solo por eso!- Hunson lloraba de felicidad, mientras todos nos sentíamos realmente felices por el hermoso acontecimiento. A la mañana siguiente, tomamos el primer vuelo que nos dejaría en Nueva York.


	11. Bitácora de Hunson

_**Queridos Lectores:**_

_**Espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pues he estado en exámenes, haciendo dibujos en Deviantart y Tumblr, e incluso he subido videos a Youtube (por si desean buscar el último video se llama "Ice Queen Dreams")**_

_**Dejando esto en claro; declaroque ningún personaje de **__**Adventure Time**__** es mio, sino de su creador Pendlenton Ward y sus colaboradores e producción, Cartoon Network™.**_

_**Poniendo en claro esto. Comencemos con el capitulo 11.**_

"_Todos comenzábamos a creer que la pesadilla de la cueva del infierno había acabado. Pero ya habíamos engarzado cada uno de nosotros nuestras vidas a ese horrible destino."_

Puesto un píe en nuestra tierra natal, cada uno de nosotros visitó a nuestros seres queridos y asistimos al funeral de General Buchnnov. Simonette aun mientras continuábamos con la investigación del objeto extraño, ella visitaba seguidamente aquel lugar y platicaba con su padre. Mientras que Betty y yo, comenzábamos a hacer planes de comprar una casa y nos habíamos mudado de los departamentos vecinos hacia un tranquilo suburbio a veinte minutos del hospital.

Comenzamos la investigación del extraño objeto y constantemente usábamos trajes especiales por el miedo que este tuviera un gas o substancia que nos afectara como lo que paso con Monette en la cueva. Entonces ahí descubrimos que este objeto era una clase de manual o libro llamado "El Enchiridion" el cuál tenía bastantes mitos y _folklore _de una sociedad mucho antes de la griega o la olmeca. Pero contenía el resumen de criaturas que jamás hemos tenido contacto o indicios de estas; contaba también ciertas reglas de comportamiento entre nobles y relataba la posibilidad cósmica o metafísica de viajes en el tiempo y portales a otras dimensiones. Al principio solo creía que eran puras fantasías, pero Gumball se interesaba cada vez más en los relatos sobre los objetos que podían activar estos extraños portales: -Entonces ¿Existen o no estas gemas?-

-Gumball seguramente existieron hace muchos siglos y ahora este perdidos en algún lugar- Simonette y yo intentábamos ser razonables con el _ricachón_ aquel, pero estaba emocionado con la idea de viajes por el mundo y recuperar tesoros perdidos, casi como si se imaginara una vida al estilo de _Indiana Jones_. Ingenuamente durante semanas nos insistía el hacer una nueva investigación y que viajáramos a su lado a recuperar las reliquias milenarias del Enchiridion.

_-Bitácora de Hunson Abadeer-_

_Enero 24._

Habíamos regresado de la expedición y aunque me tenía preocupado el hecho que Simon y los demás tuviesen que trabajar con ese inútil de Gumball, sabía que era lo mejor para todos. Pues finalmente Simon estaría con su amada Beth y mi buen amigo Bob al fin había encontrado a esa _reina de su vida_. Así como yo comenzaría una vida a lado de Marie y nuestro pequeño _angelito._

_Febrero 12_

Beth se había vuelto nuestra medico particular, y veíamos el avance de nuestro angelito en los ultrasonido que realizábamos con cada mes. Marie se pone cada día más hermosa y no puedo parar de estar cada día de estar más enamorado de ella. Su cumpleaños se acerca y pretendo darle el collar que encontramos en Escandinavia. Espero sea una gran sorpresa.

_Marzo 3_

El cumpleaños de Marie fue todo un éxito, realizamos una comida en el patio de la vieja casa de mi madre; todos asistieron al evento y ahí mismo hice oficial la fecha de la boda. El collar fue todo un éxito, pues se veía hermoso en el cuello de _mi bello ángel._

_Marzo 12_

Nuevamente en el ultrasonido hemos visto que nuestro _pedacito de cielo_ será una linda niña, pero se ha confirmado que es 80% probable que nazca sin el sentido auditivo. Pues aparentemente es un hecho genético de algún lado de nuestra familia.

No quiero eso, y buscaré la manera de evitarlo. He contratado a Beth para el área encargada en genética de la empresa, estoy seguro que juntos podríamos encontrar una cura para que _mi ángel _pueda escuchar la bella voz de su madre.

_Marzo 23_

Aún no encontramos una cura. Pero los directivos se ven realmente interesados en los avances genéticos que hemos realizado entre el equipo de Beth y de ingeniería genética. La empresa está recibiendo fondos nuevamente del gobierno para avances en el genoma humano.

Realmente esto me hace sentir orgulloso de mi trabajo, pero estaría más feliz si pronto encontráramos una cura para nosotros...

Abril 12

Hoy nuevamente hemos visto a nuestra princesa por el ultrasonido y hemos notado los movimientos lentos en ella pues no puede escucharnos o eso es lo que Beth nos ha confirmado, pero sus signos vitales están prefectos.

Y no es que sea realmente creyente a algún Dios, pero he ido a la iglesia y he rogado por que ocurra un verdadero milagro por mi pequeña.

Entre otras noticias, Beth me ha confirmado que Simon se irá a una expedición en busca de nuevas adquisiciones tanto para el museo de historia de la ciudad y por parte de la empresa de Gumball. Aunque eso la hace entristecer, también la he visto feliz pues ellos se hablan a menudo aun entre las horas de trabajo. Lo he dado por alto, pues ella es realmente dedicada y responsable entre el trabajo y cuando presenta sus avances ante los directivos. Pero desea realmente ayudarnos a Marie, a nuestra pequeñita y a mí.

Abril 30

Miraba las noticias y mi sorpresa fue ver a Simon en ellas, al parecer esa vida de visitar antiguas arquitecturas para descubrir tesoros y nuevos hechos históricos, se ha vuelto en una realidad para mi amigo. Beth estaba realmente emocionada.

Mayo 10

Hemos visitado a mi madre y ella está reamente feliz de mirarnos a Marie y a mí juntos. Pero nos ha dado su bendición, pues ella últimamente no se ha encontrado bien de salud, la señora Petrikov la cuida como su hermana, pero temen que ella también esté infectada por la misma enfermedad que mi madre. Aunque hemos desarrollado vacunas avanzadas contra diversas enfermedades. Me siento desesperado que la gente que amo este mal de salud.

Mayo 12

Luego de algunos meses de investigación hemos desarrollado una cura para reparar ese gen que podría hacer que nuestra pequeña escuchara todos los sonidos del mundo. He incluso soñado que ella se vuelva una gran artista musical, quizá toque el bajo en alguna banda o se vuelva una cantante. Quizá ambas.

Pero debemos esperar. Aún no hemos experimentado en seres humanos pero los avances en pruebas virtuales son favorables y los directivos están impresionados con los resultados.

Mayo 20

Hoy hemos hecho la primer prueba en un ser humano. Donald es un joven de apariencia escuálida y con recurrentes enfermedades ya que su sistema inmunológico se encuentra deficiente y no produce las suficientes vitaminas y nutrientes para un desarrollo normal. Se ofreció como sujeto de experimentación. Tenemos fe que en un par de semanas comience a tomar un tono muscular más visible y que pueda estar expuesto a cualquier clima sin enfermar.

Mayo 28

Hoy falleció mi madre en el hospital… su corazón no ha resistido por más tiempo para la famosa cura que le había prometido. He ido solo yo al entierro. Helga ha ido a la casa a cuidar a Marie en estos últimos dos meses que son cruciales en ella. Pero de igual modo siento que me estoy apartando de ella por el trabajo. Me preocupa.

Junio 3

He regresado a la oficina, y mi sorpresa fue que Simonette estaba en el vestíbulo junto a Robert y Beth. Ellos habían solicitado una cita para platicar sobre la cura que habíamos puesto en Donald; al principio me parecía bastante arriesgado, pero Beth tenía el informe completo del progreso de _Doni_, y era muy favorable, al presentar esto al consejo directivo, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la cura "487061" o "regenerativa" se ha puesto en algunos casos a nivel mundial, pero por momentos tengo miedo de ponerla en Marceline.

Nota: Hemos decidido llamarla así a nuestra hija en honor a mi madre.

Junio 15

Las personas que han aceptado la cura; han presentado cambios asombrosos y favorables, hemos tratado incluso caso de pérdida de miembros como el caso de Robert, sus caso presentan una regeneración muscular y del hueso. Al grado que tuvimos que retirar el miembro metálico y dejado que crezca de manera natural, espero que pronto él recupere su cuerpo en un 100%.

Junio 20

Hoy realizamos la boda entre Marie y yo. En verdad que Marie se veía hermosa a pesar de que ella dijera que parecía un globo blanco, a mi parecer era una diosa que guardaba un hermoso milagro en su interior. Y a pesar que ya en un mes estaríamos con nuestro ángel en brazos, aun así nos iríamos de luna de miel a París en un año. Pues aun debíamos aplicar el tratamiento de la cura en Marceline.

Junio 29

Marie presiente que Marceline será una niña muy fuerte. Solo contamos los días para por fin poder tenerla en nuestros brazos y hacer de ella, la princesa más hermosa y feliz de todas.

Por otra parte, Helga ha actuado de manera muy extraña como si algo le inquietase ¿Me pregunto qué será?.

Robert, Donald y los demás sujetos que hemos puesto la cura, han presentado cambios realmente extraordinarios; muchos incluso han recuperado más del 50% de miembros, movilidad y en casos como ceguera o mudez, han tenido un avance importante._ Nigthosphere Corp._ Ha ofrecido una importante solución al genoma humano y tengo fé que ya no existirán enfermedades que afecten a mi niña en un futuro.

Julio 16

Durante la semana pasada Marie ha estado con esos dolores previos al parto y esta tarde comenzó con todo el proceso de un parto natural. Es el momento y me siento realmente emocionado. Beth está a cargo del proceso lo que me hace sentir una gran calma pues sé que ella nos ha ayudado desde el principio.

Julio 17

Eran las 3 de la mañana y nuestro ángel dio su primer señal al mundo. Y aunque es tan pequeña, tiene una voz potente.

Agosto 25

Un evento extraño ha ocurrido con Doni, ha presentado un resfriado menor mientras hacíamos la revisión de cada mes. El afirma que ha cuidado de sí mismo, pero que ha tenido temperatura elevada y los clásicos síntomas de un resfriado común. No es algo que nos preocupe, sin embargo no había ocurrido desde que inyectamos la cura.

Septiembre 4

Desde el caso de Donni, han aparecido 10 casos similares pero conforme está pasando el tiempo, notamos severos derrames en los ojos y la decoloración de las puntas de las yemas de las manos. Aún tenemos la sospecha que solo es una influenza estacional y solo estamos administrando vitamina c y reforzamiento para los sistemas inmunológicos.

Octubre 10

Simon ha venido a nuestra casa, conoció a la pequeña Marceline y nos ha hecho oficial el casamiento entre él y Betty. Esto me hace sentir realmente orgulloso de él; pero aún tiene que hacer una última expedición a otra región de Escandinavia. No quisiera que volviera a aquel maldito lugar, pero el presiente que ahí se encuentra la última clave de "_El Enchiridion"_ .  
Quiero pensar que en cuanto regrese, dejará esa vida extravagante y sentará cabeza. Que nuestros hijos se volverán tan buenos amigos como nosotros lo fuimos en su momento. _¡Que buenos recuerdos!_

Noviembre 21

Hoy Donni, ha fallecido mientras realizaba su revisión por un paro cardiaco. No estamos seguros si era por la _cura_ o por algún exceso de algún tipo. Se realizará una autopsia dentro de dos días por el equipo forense del gobierno. Pues quieren estar seguros que esto no les ocurrirá a los soldados en los que aplicaron el tratamiento.

Diciembre 24

Es la primer navidad de nuestra pequeña Marceline; Aunque Simon no ha regresado tuvimos una _video-llamada_ de su parte y todos los sobrevivientes estábamos ahí nuevamente. Es curioso que ya haya transcurrido casi un año desde que salimos del túnel y todo lo que cada uno ha realizado por su parte.

Diciembre 30

Los resultados de la autopsia han sido entregados a la compañía. Aparentemente Donni no murió por causa de la _cura_ pues su cuerpo aun no encontraba una estabilidad necesaria, En base en esto, Beth comenzó a trabajar en un estabilizador para los demás pacientes, pues ella fue quien decidió también poner esto mismo en el cuerpo de su hermano. Aún creo que fue una decisión arriesgada por parte de ellos, pero estoy seguro que ella lo logrará.

Enero 10

Los noticieros han lanzado una alerta de que nos encontramos bajo amenaza de una guerra mundial; hay pánico en las calles y han estado cerrando empresas y acciones. No entiendo como de repente esto ocurrió…

Simonette fue tomada como parte de un plan militar en caso de guerra al igual que a Beth y Robert. No sé si Simon este enterado, pero he visto en muchos periódicos que Gumball ha sido un traidor a la nación.

Por ahora solo me resta mandar a Helga, Marie y Marceline a un refugio en Inglaterra donde tengo fe que me reuniré pronto con ellas.

Enero 26

…

_**-Continuara-**_


	12. El príncipe traidor (Lime)

**Queridos Lectores:**

**Espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero a veces es difícil conciliar una idea mientras sabes que la tentación de FB está latente en el escritorio… Creo que muchos concordaran conmigo.**

**Dejando esto en claro; declaro que ningún personaje de Adventure Time es mio, sino de su creador Pendlenton Ward y sus colaboradores e producción, Cartoon Network™.**

**Poniendo en claro esto. Comencemos con el capitulo 12**.

* * *

"_Todos comenzábamos a creer que la pesadilla de la cueva del infierno había acabado. Pero ya habíamos engarzado cada uno de nosotros nuestras vidas a ese horrible destino."_

_**"El príncipe traidor"**__ (Narrado por Simonette Buchnnov)_

Habían transcurrido las fiestas navideñas cuando se emitió un comunicado a todas las naciones; el cual contenía información que las grandes bases terroristas y redes de sicarios se habían unido en una nueva sociedad secreta y que estaban dispuestos a eliminar a todos los líderes de todos los países; a menos que entregaran todo su arsenal y se diera a la baja los bancos y fueran cedidos al creador intelectual de este ataque, el joven millonario Gumball Lincoln.

Los sobrevivientes del incidente ISR-223 fueron separados por razones de seguridad nacional a embajadas en las diferentes naciones amigas. Más a mí, me han ordenado buscar al _príncipe heredero_ y a mi amigo Simon, pues tememos que esté como un rehén.

_"Todo por lo que había investigado, ahora estaba siendo usado por manos equivocadas y solo yo podía detenerlo"_.

Mi búsqueda comenzó donde ya una vez habían terminado mis pesadillas; _la entrada al infierno helado_ nuevamente estaba frente a mis ojos y aunque tenía miedo de volver ahí y reencontrarme con el fracaso, mi obligación me hacía perseguir a aquel _maldito traidor_.

En tres meses de investigación y con las notas de _El Enchiridion_ redescubría nuevos pasajes que llevaban a otros sitios de la unión europea; pero aun así no teníamos rastros de ellos.

La primavera de ese año, no llegaba con flores ni vientos con aromas frutales, sino constantemente países neutrales recibían ataques aéreos por la madrugada, incendiaban sus casas y ahogaban a sus niños. Pero los medios no podían revelar lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, así que inventaban noticias y encubrían esos hechos como siempre en la guerra.

A veces deseaba detenerme en medio de un campo de batalla y dejarme caer por el beso de una bala… pero no podía dejar de pensar en el donde habían llevado a mis dos grandes amores. Simplemente no podía; me llenaba de rabia que habíamos confiado en ese _inútil_, y que podría estar hiriendo a Simon. Solo eso tenía para levantarme cada mañana y seguir investigando donde se escondía esa _rata miserable._

_"El miedo no es real, pero peligro puede ser mortal."_

El verano no tenía dulces amaneceres; pues ya la mitad del continente europeo, africano y parte del asiático, solo conocía el rojo de la sangre cada vez que abrían sus ojos. No había playas soleadas con aroma a sal, sino una arena áspera y oscura con podredumbre. Cada que llegaba a un nuevo lugar; había más cruces en los montes que sonrisas en los parques, y comenzaba a morir un poco de mí mientras seguía avanzando, pues temía que _el amor_ solo fuera un recuerdo.

Pero el otoño me había llevado a una región apartada en las afueras de la ciudad alemana, donde se erigía un castillo rustico, las personas decían que ahí no vivía nadie, pero mi intuición me hacía mirar y querer entrar en él. Pasaron solo algunas semanas mientras indagaba cerca de ese castillo, hasta que mis sospechas fueron acertadas, Gumball se encontraba en el interior de aquel lugar. . .

Al avanzar la noche, intenté contactar con alguien de mis superiores pero simplemente nadie respondía, no quise esperar; solo quería volver a los brazos de Robert. Entonces entré al castillo con sigilo; él se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo solo ante la luz de la chimenea, se veía tan apacible y calmado, como si lo que hubiera hecho no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

-Arriba las manos _traidor_- apunté una pistola en su cabeza mientras estaba detrás de él

-Veo que al fin me encontraron- seguía apacible y solo daba la vuelta a la hoja –Pero miren quien es, la mujer que hizo posible el sueño, la que encontró el libro maldito-

-Gumball ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Por qué?- sonrió-quizás debes ser más específica-

-No juegues conmigo… yo he venido a arrestarte, pero antes de hacerlo quiero que me digas ¿Por qué hacer esta guerra?- seguía firme y con un dedo al gatillo

-Porque es divertido- cerró su libro y luego me miró –Es como una gran fiesta y donde el último en pie, narrará todo, o solo hasta donde recuerde, eso pasa en las guerras-

-Eres un _idiota_- quería dispararle pero me detenía pues tenía que entregarle vivo, pero comenzó a reírse como siempre con ese tono de superioridad

-Y tú eres hermosa- de un movimiento rápido, me había robado el arma y me estaba torciendo el brazo mientras apuntaba a mi cuello –Que lastima, eres una mujer inteligente, sofisticada- me había inmovilizado

-Pronto vendrán por mí- pero él comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa cuando se puso a oler mi cabello -¿Qué rayos haces?-

-Me encantan las mujeres hermosas, inteligentes y con armas- sentía como su mirada se posaba en mi cuerpo, luego con la pistola hizo a un lado un poco de mi ropa para abrir el escote de mi blusa –Pero tú llenas otros aspectos que me enloquecen- Gumball comenzó a pasar su lengua por la orilla de mi oído.

-Eres un asqueroso traidor… - entonces acerco su cuerpo contra el mío y comenzó a besarme el cuello, intentaba zafarme, pero él tenía el arma y sabía que estaba cargada.

-Es irónico −susurraba a mi oído sentía una horrible sensación cruzar por mi espalda –soñaba con un momento a solas contigo desde que los encontré convalecientes en esa isla de hielo; voltee al mundo de cabeza y ahora tu viniste a mí- bajaba la pistola haciendo un movimiento para comenzar a abrirme los botones de la blusa, deslizó mis mangas suavemente y finalmente bajo los tirantes de mi _bra:_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- intentaba no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero me sentía tan humillada en ese instante, que solo quería que alguien me salvara

-¿Que no es obvio?- me empujo tirándome al piso; luego se posó sobre mí sujetándome las manos e inmovilizando mis piernas –Deseo que tomes el lugar que te corresponde a mi lado, que seas la nueva _Eva_ en mi mundo perfecto- se relamió los labios mientras yo me quedaba paralizada del pánico: Este mundo debe ser absuelto de su impureza y es lo que haré en cuanto inicie la secuencia para un bombardeo nuclear en las grandes ciudades del mundo- comenzó a lamer mi piel –será glorioso, será así como nacerá esta nueva raza humana- luego sentí como apresó mis senos entre sus labios; forcejeaba contra él para derribarlo de alguna manera pero era demasiado fuerte y comencé a llorar de la decepción y frustración que sentía contra mí misma y rogaba porque me soltara.

Él comenzó a retirarse también la ropa conforme avanzaba surcando su lengua por mi abdomen, poco antes de llegar a su meta, derribaron la puerta y las luces de los helicópteros alumbraban la gran sala: -¡Simonette!- Su voz resonó tan fuerte y vibrante como siempre la había escuchado, y mi corazón sintió un verdadero alivio; Gumball miró en dirección de donde venía su voz y su silueta se dibujaba hasta donde estábamos

-Simon- _mi caballero _al fin había llegado; pero ese _maldito_ se levantó y me tomo como rehén

-Déjala Gumball- Simon dio un paso al frente y nuevamente tenía el cañón de la pistola en mi cuello, jalándome hacia atrás del escritorio –Ahora sé la verdad, solo nos has estado usando, pero esto va a terminar aquí y ahora-

-¿Eso crees Simon?- entonces con toda su fuerza me aventó contra la esquina del mismo escritorio y quede inconsciente…

_**-Continuara-**_


End file.
